The New Days Sun
by meg87
Summary: CHAPTER ONE REVISED! When 16 year old Riley is kidnapped by pirates, new doors open up in her life. Meeting the great ( and rather annoying, in her opinion) Peter Pan she embarks on the greatest adventure of her life. That is, if she can stay alive to enj
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: PLEASE READ FOLLOWING: All right everyone! I have come to the heartbreaking conclusion that basically, my story sucks. lol I realize it was rather cliche and ...cliche.. and ..um. cliche? I couldn't believe something I hated seeing people do I had done my self! I'm such a hypocrite. Sigh Anywho, I have decided to rewrite this story. Now don't get the idea I'm going to throw the whole thing away and start from scratch. Oh no. This is my life's work! lol seriously, I'll probably forty-three before I finish it at the rate I'm going. I'm REVISING it you could say. I tried to eliminate as many cliches as possible, while keeping it the same story. I also added some new parts. As always, I hope you like it! I ADORE you reviews! GROUP HUG. ...Okay, or run. It's okay. I'm not hurt. breaks into tears **

**cough Anyway, I hope you find it has changed for the good! Review and let me know! **

**P.S I didn't want to start this under a whole new story so all the old chapters are still going to be on here too. I'll update those as I get them finished. So you aren't confused, Chapter one is the only one redone now. You can read on if you want, but things have changed so it probably would be exactly the same. - lol I hope that didn't confuse you all more. **

**P.P.S. Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes. I haven't gone through it very thoroughly to check for mistakes. If you spot any- feel free to yell at me about it. : )**

**THANK YOU! **

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter 1 ( revised)**

**And you thought your life sucked**

The bell rang.

"All right everyone, read chapter twenty two and have a two-page report ready to turn in on Monday."

Everyone moaned.

" That's all, now get outta here." Mrs. Thornburg announced across the class room, singling everyone to as quickly as possible try to get out the class room door.

Shoulder to shoulder, everyone painfully, yet none-the-less, managed to squeeze their way out the tiny doorway

That is, everyone, except one:

"OOOoOOow!" Rang out through the hallway as Riley Parkerson was shoved to the ground straight into the flock of people moving by.

"Oh my_ god _Rye, you _okay_?" a voice belonging to her best friend Alyssia, asked anxiously.

The girl groaned loudly

The short, brown-hair girl laughed.

"Oh, _quit _being so melodramatic."

Riley narrowed her eyes. "Why don't _you _get trampled by the entire student body and _then_ we'll see who's being melodramatic."

"No thanks."

"Then do me a favor and just help me up."

Alyissa grinned. " Will do!"

Before the girl could get there though, another hand extended outward offering help.

Riley groaned again. _Oh great.._

" You okay?" the owner of the hand inquired.

" I_ was_." She grumbled to herself.

"Well, here, let me help you-"

"Don't touch me! " She blurted out, before cringing, and quickly correcting, " I mean, I can do it by myself Derek."

He ignored the comment and pulled her up anyway.

Riley Parkerson stood up straight and faced her help; her nose wrinkled in dislike.

"Thanks, I guess.." She expressed lamely and walked off.

Reaching her locker, she huffed.

" _Why_ does he keep doing that? He is such a..a _jerk_!"

The short girl chortled.

" _Rye_," She began with a lingering smile, " He was _just_ trying to be nice. You know, like any _normal_ human being?"

Riley snorted.

"Oh _right_! Like _that _arrogant, perverted, loathsome little _idiot_ would be _nice_! He doesn't even know the _meaning _of the word. He's so..so.. _Augh!_" The girl flung her locker open forcefully.

Her friend laughed again. " You're just being paranoid."

She rolled her eyes.

"Alyissa, we have been friends for a long time right?" she questioned, shoving a handful of books into her locker, roughly.

Her friend nodded, her smile growing. "Sense you shared your crayons with me in kindergarten. Which _might_ I add, was _very_ nice of you."

Riley snorted once more.

" I didn't share them with you. You _stole _them for me!" The girl accused.

"Psh!" Alyssia rolled her eyes. "We still became friends didn't we?"

The girls giggled.

"The point I was _trying _to make was, you have to believe me on this one," Riley continued as their laughter subsided. " Derek Johnson is a repulsive creep!"

Her friend sighed, in resignation. "Okay, okay, whatever you say."

"Good, now let's go to class." She slammed her locker down shut. " If I'm late from Mrs. Day's class one more time, I swear she'll behead me or something."

"Sup man, how'd it go?"

Derek Johnson strode over to his friend Jason with a grin spread wide across his face.

"She will be falling head over heels for me in no time."

" Oh yah, I'm _sure_." Jason shook his head, and leaned against his locked, before continuing. "_But_, I think you're forgetting _one_ _minor_ detail."

"And what's that?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh geez, I don't know...Riley Parkerson_ hates _your _guts_!" He howled.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Exactly, and _that, _my friend, is why I'll get her!"

Jason raised an eye brow.

"Okay, you are aware that makes no sense right?"

Derek sighed. " Don't you get it? What's the one thing every man wants?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"What he can't have you _moron_!" He exclaimed, as if it were obvious. "You see," he continued, " She hates me and I love her! It works!" He finished, practically beaming.

His friend blinked. "Yah, for one very dysfunctional relationship."

Derek sighed." Just trust me. She'll be my girlfriend by the end of the week-"

"-Month? Year? How about, never?" Jason asked, grinned sweetly.

"_LIKE_ I was saying, she'll be my girlfriend, whether _you_ believe it or not." He smiled. " Just picture it, me and her, together, me running my hand through that long, wavy, dark brown hair and looking into those pretty brown eyes that flare up red when she looks at me-"

"..Dude, don't ruin my appetite, it's lunch time- Later man." Pulling himself up from his locker, Jason gave a wave, and disappeared down the hallway.

Derek just stood at his locker lost in his thoughts. Then, shaking his head, he grabbed the rest of his books. He himself made his way down the hallway.

"She is so mine.." He whispered to himself as he went.

The bus wheels screeched and came to a jerky stop at the Parkerson House.

Exiting the bus, Riley slothfully made her way toward it.

_Home sweet home.._ She thought bitterly.

Although her parents we both alive, there was no real family bond. Riley's parents had gone through a messy divorced when she was eleven.

Her father had gotten a job offer in Miami and not wanting to leave her friends, she chose to stay with her mother.

She and her father had lost touch after that.

After a while though, she figured out choosing to stay with her mother had probably not been the best choice, as the woman now spent half her time working, and the other time drinking.

It was a complicated life, but it was _her_ life. She had chose it and she was used to it.

Besides, she'd move out of the house anyway in a couple years, right? She could deal with it for now.

Cautiously, Riley opened the door and walked in. The familiar smell of alcohol immediately filling her nose upon entrance.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she quietly as could, tiptoed her way up the creaky stairway; Hoping there was a chance her mother wouldn't hear her. She was in no mood to deal with her at the moment.

A smile crept up the girl's lips, as she made her way closer to her bedroom door, and heard not one sound of her mother. _With any luck_, She thought, she had passed out in her room.

Then, inches from her door, her mother's scratchy voice filled her ears.

Riley groaned.

"Mark, is..it you!" The voice screeched. "MARK!" Riley let out a sigh and headed toward her mother's room.

"No, mom, it's just me.."

Somehow, her mother managed to stumble her way across the room in her drunk state, to where the girl stood, and slurred out, "Li..er..liley.. is that.. you?"

Riley's insides boiled. _How can my own mother not remember my name!_

" Rrr.. li-..lily..where's Mark?" she continued in her slur.

" Mother, don't you remember?" She inquired bitterly. "He left you. _He_, unlike _some_ of us, _had_ that choice. Lucky bastard." Riley finished, quipping in anger, not being able to resist. _It's not like she doesn't deserve it, _The girl thought fiercely.

In reply her mother let out a dreadful howling sound, a cross between rage and inebriation and slapped Riley clear across the face. The girl fell back against the wall in shock, blinking back the tears that threatened to roll down her face from the sudden impact of the hit.

Her mother had _never _hit her before.

Not a second later, the woman fell to the floor, out cold.

Riley ran down the stairs as fast as possible, opened the door, and ran as far she could away from her house.

Reaching a mail box, she let her self side down to the ground and cry.

It had been at least and hour later when Riley finally decided it was time to go back home.

With the help of the mail box, she pulled herself up straight.

But before she had even taken a step, a hand came down on her shoulder from behind, and the most unwanted voice filled her ears.

Derek Johnson's voice, to be exact.

_Of ALL the mailboxes you could have sat next too, you had to pick HIS. Nice Parkerson. REAL Nice._

Riley didn't even turn around, she simply and wearily said, " Go away." and pushed his hand from her shoulder, moving forward again.

A hand grasped her once more, pulling her around.

She was now face to face with that poor exception of a human being.

"What do you want?" she growled out in frustration.

"Oh come on Riley," the boy shook his head, "you know _you'r_e what I want." She rolled her eyes.

_Oh how smooth._

"Derek, just leave me alone."

"Come on, you can tell me what's wrong."

_Oh yah, like -that's- gonna happen._

" _Look,_ you idiot-"

"Oo," He wiggles his eye brows suggestively at her," Using pet names, I like.."

"Augh!" she cried out in rage. " Just go away! Anywhere, I don't care! Just go!"

_Preferably to the ends of the earth. Then off a cliff. _

She pulled at her arm, trying to wretch it from his grasp.

"Come on Derek, just let go. _Please._"

"All right, but first-"

He moved in closer to her.

"What are you doin-" She got cut off as his lips met hers.

Riley pulled back, pushing him away.

" You- I can- YOU ASSHOLE! I-" she stopped, and drew back her fist, then let if fly, punching his square between those pretty blue eyes of his. She watched as Derek cried out in agony, and fell backwards.

"_What _was _that _for?" He hollered from his spot on the ground, clutching his bleeding nose.

" ARE YOU _KIDDING _ME?" she screeched hysterically. "You _KISSED ME _you _IDIOT_!"

" But I thou- _OW!_"

She kicked him.

" _DON'T _talk to me!"

"But-"

"_DON'T _look at me!"

" I-"

"And _DON'T _you _EVER _try that again, or I'll make _sure _I give you more then a bloody nose _DOES THAT MAKE ENOUGH SENSE TO GET THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD?_"

"But-_OOWWW!_"

She kicked him again

" Okay, okay!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air in defeat. " I got it! Geez!"

He sighed. " Can I still get your number?"

He earned himself another kick.

Riley sat on her bed a hour later, deep in thought.

Today could not have gotten _any _worse.

First her mother and then Derek.

When had life gotten this crappy?

She glanced over out her doorway at her mother still unconscious on the floor.

_I just wish I could get out of here_.

But- she just couldn't! Even if she did go to her dad's she's have to leave her friends and school. Her whole life was here! She couldn't just pack up and leave it all!

She sighed. Maybe she could just go to Alyissa's house for a while. She'd stayed there countless times before when her mother wasn't at her best.

At least she would be out of the house.

The idea sounded good enough.

Sighing once more, Riley rose from her bed and began to pack.

Slinging her book bag strap over her shoulder, she exhaled deeply.

She was ready to go. She had everything she needed and had left a note for her mother when she awoke telling where she'd gone.

Not that it meant anything, her mother wouldn't care. She never did.

Pushing open her second story window, Riley looked down.

There was no point to go down the gutters, she could go out the front door if she wanted, but she liked going out the window. It gave her a thrill, like she really _was _escaping her life. And it made things more interesting.

Smiling, she grabbing hold of one of the gutters at the side of her window and slowly, and as carefully as could, began the climb down.

Finally, her feet touched solid ground.

Riley quickly headed toward the park path to get to Alyissa's, rather then the one along the road. Taking the road wasn't very safe at night. Especially in the city. Even if it was just the outskirt of the city.

The girl couldn't help but notice the eerie silence of the night, as she walked down the path.

Everything was dark.

The trees, the path, even the moon didn't seem to be producing any light.

She was so lost in thoughts about the odd darkness of the night she didn't hear the rustle in the bushes ahead, she didn't know that every step she took she got closer to danger, or that any second her freedom would be up.

She didn't realize this until it was to late- and a strong beefy hand wound its way around her waist in a painful grasp.

Riley began to scream, but was cut off as another hand snaked its way up and covered her mouth.

Her eyes widened in terror, looking up for the first time, seeing herself completely surrounded by big built, greasy hair, lethal looking men.

Despite her panic, she couldn't help but notice how oddly they were all dressed. They all looked like.. like Pirates?

_What the hell is going on? _

Raising her head, she looked up at the man who was holding her to see he was dressed that way as well, although adding to her confusion and disgust she saw he also wore a ragged patch over where would have been his eye.

Riley paled, then retched at the sight, making the man immediately drop his hand. Taking opportunity of the freedom of her mouth she quickly blurted out," Who are you? What do you want?" the words stumbled out at almost a whisper.

No one answered.

"What do you want with me!" she demanded again, " I'm telling you- you better let me go, I- my dad- he's coming right behind me!" She lied desperately.

The men only laughed in reply.

" Is that so?" Riley's head swivelled around at the new voice behind her.

"Who said that?" She narrowed her eyes. She couldn't see the man through the darkness.

" You decided to go on a little night _stroll_ together I suppose?" The deep rough voice continued, with the air of amusement, apparently well aware she was lying.

The girl's eyes darted back and forth through the darkness searching for the source. " Y-yes, he's right behind me. He's coming. You'll see!" She continued with her lie, more fear seeping through her each second that passed.

"Well, my dear, if it makes you fell any better, I'll be sure to have one of my men give my condolence to your father for the kidnaping of his daughter."

"_Kidnaping_?" She squeaked. " _Me_? Why _me_?"

" Why my dear, don't you know? You're to be my guest of _honor_."

She didn't like the way he said that. Or the way his men laughed _when_ he said it.

The thoughts were thrown from her brain though, as the man stepped into view, and the girl gasped.

He was tall, and sported a long fancy dress coat, that whipped around him as he moved, and a large feathered hat that sat upon his long tightly curled black hair.

His face was abnormally pale, and wicked sharp, made up completely of angles it seemed. With a proud chin on which a thick, but clearly well-kept mustache, the same color as his locks grew.

His mouth was set in a deep scowl, which contrasted the polite air with which his words were spoken.

What troubled her the most though, was the long, silver, ruby-hilted, blade that she couldn't help but notice, which hung at his waist, or the iron claw that sprouted from where a hand _should_ have been.

A _Hook_.

"Who _are_ you?" She questioned in awe.

" James Hook, Captain of The _Jolly Roger_" He tipped his hat, and bowed, his icy blue eyes piercing into her own.

Riley's eyes widened in disbelief.

" You're joking right?" she questioned skeptically, for a moment her fear vanishing. " _Hook_! As in Neverland, Peter Pan, I'm-a-bleeding-codfish _Hook_?"

The man's eyes flared up, and Riley winced.

_Okay Rye.. next time let's not insult the mean old man with a sword_.

He had clearly had enough talking for the night, as he scowled her way, and motioned with a flick of his hand to his crew.

"Throw her on the ship!" he howled, before disappearing back into the darkness in which is came.

The pirates moved closer, and realization of the words he had spoken suddenly struck the girl.

Her mouth dropped open.

"_WHAT?"_ she cried out, retching violently in the pirate's grasp.

"Let me go, you overfed pig!" Desperately, she elbowed the man in the stomach, but if he felt the hit, he showed no sign.

Riley blinked.

_I am SO dead._

And that was her last thought, as a sword hilt came down, knocking her across her head.

Her body fell limp and she was submerged in darkness.

Crouching over her body for a minute, the pirate who had hit her slowly, reached down and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. Then, with a grunt, vanished through the trees with the rest of the crew.

Unknown to any ones knowledge, high above the area where the girl had fallen, sat a boy.

His face lit up with a smile as he scanned the area. " Looks like we're going to have some company tomorrow Tink." He joked, with a grin, to a little ball of light zooming around his head.

" Not to mention a little fun with Hook," he continued, and his smile only growing.

As the light ball slowed and landed on the boy's knee, through the glow of light it created, you could make out a slim body of a girl, outfitted in the forest's leaves, with tiny wings sprouting from her back.

The sound of bells filled his ears.

He rolled his eyes." Oh _come on_ Tink, I _always_ fight with Hook. I won't get hurt! Stop worrying!" He stared at her for a moment, eye brows raised.

"You know," he started, amusement flickering in his eyes. " Sometimes you remind me of a grown up..."

Before the tiny person could reply, the boy sprang from his branch and flew off into the night, heading for the stars, laughter echoing behind him as he went.

After letting out a long steam of angry sounding chimes, the blonde hair light ball sighed, and quickly flew up after him.


	2. Hard Life

Disclaimer: It's the same as the chapter before I still do not own anyone you have hear of in this story..

Everyone enjoy...

Hard Life

The bus wheels screeched and came to a stop at the Parkerson House. Riley slowly got off the bus and walked towards it, dreading every step closer she got. Although her parents we both alive they were the worst parents anyone could ask for. Her mom, Susan, was a drunk and her father, Mark, always came home late and left early so he wouldn't have to be around her mom. So she was stuck with her mom all the time. She slowly opened the door and walked in. The smell of alcohol reached her nose. Quietly as she could she tiptoed up the stairs. Inches from her bedroom door her moms scratchy voice filled her ears. "Mark! is that you? MARK!" Riley let out a sigh and headed towards her mothers room. "No mom it's just me.." He mom some how managed to walk over in her drunk state. "Liley.. is that you?" Anger rose up in Rileys's eyes as she though_ how can my own mother not remember my name! _

"Liley you little bitch of a daughter...how dare you let me think that you were you father..."

" WHAT? MOM! I didn't do anythin-" Her mother cut her off.

" DON"T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!" With that she walked over and slapped her clear across the face. Riley fell to the floor in shock. Tears slowly running down her face. Seconds later her mom fell to the floor passed out. Riley ran down the stairs as fast as possible, opened the door, and ran as far she she could away from her house. 

Reaching a mail box she let her self side down to the ground and cry. It had been at least and hour later when she decided it was time to go back home. With the help of the mail box she was up and ready to go. Before she had even took a step behind her came the most unwanted voice she could think of. It was Derek. Riley didn't even turn around she simple said, " go away." and decided to keep going. Before she could take a step again though a hand grasped her wrist pulling her around. She was now face to face with that poor exception of a human being. Oh he was cute all right with his black hair and blue eyes, but he had the soul of the devil himself. "What do you want!?"

"Oh come on baby you know your what I want."

"Go away!"

"Come on you can tell me whats wrong."

" I know I _can_ tell you, but I'm not! SO GO AWAY!" She pulled as hard as she could to get away. She could hurt him if she wanted to she had been in karate for many years, but most likely if she did he would run of and tell his rich snobs of parents. 

"Just tell me whats wrong and I can kiss you and make it all better!"

"Let go your hurting me!" He pulled her closer. 

"Your hurt! Well then I do have to make you better than!" He then forced his lips on hers. Riley pulled back as fast as she could.

" YOU ASSHOLE!" She didn't know what to do she was in so much shock. So she ran. She ran all the way back to her house not even looking behind her. She rushed up the stairs passing her sill unconscious mother, slammed her bedroom door shut, and fell on her bed and cried. Riley knew she had to get out of here, out of this world, out of this universe or the one thing she could do out of the house. She was going to run away. That was the only answer to her problems...running away. She decided at midnight she would make her escape until then she would pack.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANK YOU!!


	3. The Escape

Thank you to my reviewers! I hope you like the next chapter! enjoy...

Chapter 3

The Escape

Looking around the room Riley gathered up everything that would be useful. She decided that she would not be taking a suit case because well, would you want to haul that thing around when your trying to escape? Instead she threw on her most comfortable pair of jeans and a tube top. It wasn't her most comfortable top, but it would allow her to move through trees with out getting material caught. Riley then moved to the corner of her room where a long narrow box lie. Carefully opening it the box up, inside was her dagger. It was given to her by her grandfather when she was only seven. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of him. He was the only relative that she had truly loved. Sadly he had died shortly after he handed her the dagger. His only request was "use it well". Riley decided this was the time to use it. She quickly tied the dagger to her jeans letting it hang. What else would she need? After briefly thinking she pulled out all the money she had in her room, grabbed some food from the kitchen, wrote down a quick note telling that she had ran away, and then was ready to go. 

Riley pushed open her 2nd story window and looked down. Grabbing hold of the pipes at the side of her window she slowly and carefully began climbing down. Finally her feet touched solid ground. She headed towards the forest area rather then the road. Most likely if she went near the road she would be picked up by one of her neighbors. As the trees loomed closer hope flooded in. She was almost free! Just a couple more steps and she was across the creek and free! No more worries of Abusive mothers or Perverted boys! 

Riley was so happy and lost in thoughts that she didn't hear the rustle in the bushes ahead, she didn't know that every step she took she got closer to danger, or that any second her freedom would be up. She didn't realize this until it was to late. Riley did pop out of her world of thoughts when she looked up and all around her were big built, greasy haired,, lethal looking pirates? _PIRATES! No! thats impossible there are no pirates! _There they were though standing all around her. "What do you want?" the words stumbled out of her mouth. All they did in growl and come closer. 

"What do you want with me!" This time her voice was clearer and more sure. This time somebody did answer.

"Your presence is required on my ship." Riley couldn't see who said it.

"Who said that? Why is my presence required?" the man then stepped into view. His long black hair came down a little past his shoulders and his eyes had a stare that could piece through you and see into the depts of your soul. 

"Your presence is required dear because I say so and that should be enough."

"Who are you?"

"Captain James Hook" Rileys eyes widened in shock.

" Your joking right? Hook? As in Neverland, Peter Pan, Hook?" Hook's eyes flared up at the name Peter Pan. He had clearly had enough talking tonight.

"Throw her on the ship!" The pirates moved closer.

"WHAT!?" she circled around there was no way of getting out even if she did try to fight them. There were to many. Riley spun around which was a bad Idea because the second she did something hard came down across her head. She felt her body become limp and her head become clear as she passed out falling to the ground. Crouching over her body for a minute the pirate who had hit her slowly reached down and picked her up. He soon disappeared through the trees with the rest of the crew.

Unknown to any ones knowledge high above the area where Riley had gone down, sat a boy. His face lit up in a smile as he scanned the area. " Looks like were going to have some company tomorrow Tink." A little ball of light zoomed around his head as he talked. " Not to mention a little fun with hook.." As the light ball slowed and landed on the boys knee you could make out a slim little body dressed in green. The sound of bells filled his ear. " Oh come on Tink I'll be fine don't worry. You know sometimes you remind me of a grown up..." Before the tiny person could say anything the boy flew of into the night headed for the stars, laughing. After letting out a long steam of angry sounding chimes the blonde haired light ball quickly flew up after him.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can I'm going on vacation for acouple weeks so as soon as I get back I'll put another one out. Thank you and please review!


	4. The Real Peter Pan Himself

A/N: Hey all I'm back from vacation it was a blast! Anyway Thank you so so so much all of you who reviewed! You are what keeps me going! Well anyway here is my next chapter! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the famous Peter Pan stories, but I do own Riley and this adventure!

Chapter 4

The Real Peter Pan Himself

Riley opened her eyes and groaned. "where am I?" A headache the size of the Atlantic rose up as she tried to get up. Slowly the her memory of the night before filled her brain. "Oh no... What am I going to do!?" She looked around the dark room in which she was kept. It's ancient wood creaked as feet made there way across the floor above. Her hand traced the walls of her cell. Reaching what seemed to be a door handle she twisted, pulled and pushed. No budge. It was locked. Riley's head sank in defeat. While turning to go back to her corner the door suddenly flew open and the biggest man she had ever seen stepped threw. "Wh..who..who are you..?" 

"Will is the name."

What do you want?"

"Come to get ya, captains orders."

"What does he want with me?"

"I 'pect the usual.. bait."

"Bait!? For what!?"

"Peter Pan of course! Now hold still I gotta tie ya up!" Her grabbed Riley by the wrist and instantly had her hands tied _in front of her_! This was his big mistake. As soon as she could get near enough to the ship edge she would untie herself and jump! It was perfect! Right now though she would follow him. "Ah ha!! Peter Pan right on time. Now when captain gives the signal we go out."

"Wait a second. Are you saying he has this set up!? How corny is he!? This is almost as bad as a.. fairy...tale..." (A/N: a.k.a this is a fairy tale!) 

"Shut up girl ya want to give us away!"

"well ya actual-"

"Say another word and I'll break your bones and feed then to the dogs!" Riley stood quietly listening to what was going on up above. It sounded like hook and someone else she didn't know where talking.

"Ahh Pan your here."

"Thats right codfish and you know it's always a pleasure seeing you."

"Well not to day! I have something you might be interested in and I might give it back if you turn yourself in."

"Come on hook what could you possibly have that would make me turn myself in!? Suddenly the cabin door burst open and out came the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"That'll work." He stared at her with shock.

Riley who had fallen on the deck from being pushed suddenly looked up at the mysterious boy who had spoken. He was quit handsome. From his wild reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes to his slim body and green tights. (A/N: you wouldn't usually think of green tights as a handsome point, but heck.. you never know?) He looked around the same age as her too. Her thought were quickly shook from her head and she was being pulled up from the floor by to hunormous hands (Wills). A Dagger as she placed as hers was then held to her neck.

Hook began speaking again. "So like I was saying her for you. Sound fair enough?"

"Look just give it up hook. She is just a helpless girl. Give her to me and I might not hurt you as much." Riley suddenly burst out beside him. "Helpless!? I'm not helple-" she was cut off though when the dagger pressed in closer on her neck. Riley stood silent, but kept her hate glare firmly fixed. Hook turned back to his enemy.

"Just come here and she can go free!" Hooks voice was sharp with loath.

"Give her here Hook!"

"NO!"

"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"

"YES!"

"ahem.." both looked over at Riley. "I don't mean to butt in or anything, but I have a suggestion to this little problem."

Hook eyes flared up. " AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE!"

"Well I will show you if you let me lose for a second." Will reluctantly let go.

"Thank you. Now this will solve everything..first I will just walk over hear and stand." Riley moved to the side of the ship.

"Now I will untie myself-" Hook was the one who caught on first.

" GET HER YOU FOOLS SHE IS GETTING AWAY!" But it was to late. Riley was already on her third and final step "Now I JUMP!!" With that she flung herself over the side of the ship and into the cold water below.

"YOU LET HER GET AWAY YOU IDIOTS, I SHOULD KILL YOU ALL!!" Peter who was looking over the edge as Riley just smiled. " I can't believe you fell for that one! You let her get away so easy. You really are a stupid codfish!" Hook needing to lash his anger out at someone and decided it was going to be on Peter. He slashed his sword down were Peter had been seconds before. "Nah nah nana nah!" Peter was now hovering just above Hook. "Later Codfish! Till next time!" He then flew off towards the spot where Riley had gone.

A/N: another chapter has come to an end! : ( isn't it sad! Alas! don't worry another one is on the way! I will have it out in 2 or 3 days sense you all have been so patient on waiting for this chapter to come out! thank you again! Oh and please review! see you next chapter!!


	5. Search And You Will Find

A/N: hey! Sorry it took longer then I told you to get this out, but I got grounded from the computer....again. So anyway enough about me and on with the story...enjoy!

Chapter 5

Search And You Will Find

Crawling out of the water, Riley laid down in the warm sand breathing deeply. She decided that she better keep moving just incase hook sent his men after her. Getting up she walked off towards what looked to be a forest. Suddenly she stopped. If she was going to go off into a strange forest she might as well be protected a little bit. Pulling out her bag, which she had managed to grab why she was getting a way, she pulled out her dagger(Which is one more thing she got back while escaping). Reaching back inside the bag again she pulled out something that she hadn't brought, but managed to steal from the ship. It was a an outfit that was totally black with a mask. Her hand had brushed against it when she was about to jump the ship. It took it with her thinking it would be useful. Pulling it on it fit her perfectly. Putting the mask on too she then set of towards the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Peter looked in every direction as he flew over the island. The girl was no where in sight. He let out a sigh. He really wanted to talk to her. She was just...so..so..cool! not to mention beautiful. He shifted directions and started heading downward. He landed without a sound. All around him were enormous trees each holding two to three small huts. It was like one gigantic tree house. Wooden bridges and stairs connected everything and ended at the ground. Long vines dangling and twisting around everything made the final touch. Peter was home. "Lost Boys!," he belted out. Within seconds heads popped out of there huts followed by the rest of there bodies. 

"Peter!"

"It's Peter!"

"He is back!"

"Pan!"

Voices echoed around the area. Dozens of boys all surrounded Peter. "What happened with hook!?" They all asked at the same time. It was like a chant. "Settle down I'll tell you everything...but first let me put something away. A smile broke out on his face. "What is it Peter? What is it!?" Suddenly He pulled out a shiny silver hook. The boys faces lit up in amazement. "Is that..!? I mean it's...Hook's...well..hook! Tell us how you got it!" Peter started to walk away. " I'll tell you in a second just let me put it was. With that he disappeared into a small hut. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Riley pushed away the bushes in front of her. Finally making her way threw them she stood up straight and was shocked by the sight. Everywhere there were little huts in the trees. What shocked her the most though was when her eyes met the ground were dozens of boys looking as shocked as she was. It wasn't long before they over came it and were racing forwards her. "Get him!" Riley turned to run but stopped when facing her were more wild looking boys. She was trapped. They were all closing in swords in hand. "KILL HIM!" They all raced forward. Riley closed her eyes waiting for her end... 

A/M: MWAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!! * takes long deep breath MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA.....to be continued in our next writing, part 2 The girl; who laughed to much!!! duh da duh daaa.....lol just ignore me...


	6. Hide And Seek

HTML1DocumentEncodingutf-8THANK YOU TO EVERY SIGNLE ONE OF YOU!!! You all have been so patient. I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner! To Crema Dormien yes yes I am a demented fangirl and I'm proud of it!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!....anyway.....here it is...

Chapter 6 

Hide and Seek

Riley braced herself as the boys rushed towards her. Any second her life would come to an end, but before it could come, a voice was heard. "STOP!" Riley opened her eyes cautiously. She wasn't dead! Well, not yet at least. Infront of her the group stood, their heads turned looking back towards the owner of the voice. In a hurry they all cleared the path as a boy walked forward. _Wait a second! That boy! It's him!_ _It was the boy from the ship!_ Riley's eyes widened. Reaching her, he lowered himself so his eyes reached hers. His eyes seemed to be scanning into her. He suddenly asked, "Who are you?" Riley didn't speak half in shock half in fright. He asked again, "Who are you?" still no answer. He continued. "Not much of a talker I see. In that case I will just have to explain my situation to you." He leaned closer. " You see my men here want to kill you and I don't want to deny them their fun, but ...I believe in a fair fight. So to satisfy both them and me I will give you a chance." He sat there as if waiting for something. Riley didn't move. A smiled began at the edge of his mouth as he leaned closer and said, "That means I suggest you run." Riley did move at this. Springing up she shot off threw the grass. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Peter sat there for a moment with his hand extended out as if blocking someone. Then dropping his hand he yelled out, "GO!" With that every lost boy behind him raced forward after the mysterious person. He himself then got up and headed off in the opposite direction with his own plan in mind. 

Racing threw the trees Riley scanned the area. Even though she couldn't see the boys she could still hear the shouts of them behind her. Riley knew she had to think fast._ What am I going to do? _Her question was answered. To the left of her was what looked to be a small cave. The opening was so covered in moss she probably wouldn't have even noticed it except for the fact that a corner of the opening was uncovered. Riley sped forward, carefully slipping herself into the cave without tearing down the moss. Once inside she used the tiny uncovered area to see back out at the forest outside. 

Watching closely she saw the untamed boys run right by the cave without casting a glance. Riley took a deep breath. She realized while they passed she had been holding her breath. Her lungs full of air now, she leaned back a little from the opening. Riley took of her mask. Her hair rolled down her back. Looking up for the first time she saw that the cave was actually quit tall. When she stood up she was still feet form the ceiling. Speaking to herself she whispered, "So what do I do now?" Then before she even knew what was happening a hand flew around her waste and another to her mouth. Her body was pressed against the mysterious person. Within seconds she was then being pushed towards the opening of the cave. Riley struggled to free herself, which was not making it easy for her capturer to move her forward. Suddenly the hand on her mouth moved off. Instantly it came up again, this time holding a dagger. It moved to her neck. Riley stood still. The stranger then pushed her forward again. Helplessly, Riley moved forward too... 

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I feel so bad for not getting this chapter out sooner that I'm going to put the next chapter out in a few days! thanks again..oh and please oh please review!!!!


	7. Sarcastic remarks and dagger pokes

Chapter 7

Sarcastic remarks and dagger pokes

Riley was panic struck. _What would happen to her? Who even had her? _It didn't take long before she found out at least on her questions. The stranger behind her suddenly let out a _crow?_ _Oh no....it's him_. Riley let out a small moan. With in seconds she was again surrounded by the "lost boys." The dagger immediately jerked away from her neck and she was push forward onto the hard ground. "Ow!" Lifting her head, her eyes fell on all the shocked faces looking at her. A swarm of voices sprang up all at once. 

"A girl!" 

"It's a girl"

"He is a girl...I mean..she is a girl!" The voices drowned out all sounds of the forest, but one was still heard threw it all. "QUIET!!" All was silent. Riley stood frozen on the ground scared to look behind her. Peter spoke up, " It's you... from the ship...I knew it was you the second I looked into your eyes..nothing gets past me." "now don't we just know everything..," Riley mumbled to herself as she got up and faced him. All confidence left her as their eyes locked once more. Speaking with more confidence then she felt like she had, she asked, " So what are you going to do now?" Peter began to circle her slowly, but never breaking the eye lock. 

"Well...I could kill you sense you had your chance to escape and failed, but you intrigue me.( hehe...peter used a big word.) You a _girl_ managed to escape Hook." Flames brewed up in Riley's eyes. 

"And what it that suppose to mean!? because I'm a girl I'm not suppose to be able to do stuff like that!?"

In return Peters smile. _Why does he do that it's like he thinks it's funny when I'm mad!_ Peter didn't answer her question instead he motioned to the lost boys. "I've decided we shall keep her for now as are prisoner." Without another word he flew off towards the hideout. Crowds of boys rushed forward. Grabbing her hands, they tied them behind her back swiftly. Pulling her by the shoulders they moved forward.

Again the sight of the hideout filled Riley's eyes. Reaching a long pole in the center of it all, she seemed to have found her destination. As she was pushed forward her hands were quickly retied around the back of the pole. Riley let out a groan _doesn't this guy have a heart! _The lost boys just stood there and stared at her for what seemed like hours. She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable under everyone's gaze. Peter suddenly popped out of his hut. Riley didn't know if she was glad to see him or not. _Oh well, _she thought, _at least they aren't staring at me anymore._ They all backed off leaving a path for Peter to move through. Getting to her he stopped, turned around and spoke. "Lost boys leave me, I want to talk to her _alone_." With in seconds the area around Riley was cleared. That is, _almost_ every spot. There, standing right in front of Peter, stood a small lost boy. He couldn't of been more then six years old. His wild ,black, hair falling into his eyes, which as far as she could tell were bright green. Peter let out a small sigh. Squatting down Peter asked in a calm, warm voice, "What is it Cricket?" 

"It's.....it's...I mean why can't I stay Peter?" Peter shook his head slightly.

"Because," he said after a moment. "I need you to do something else." Crickets eyes widened in excitement.

"Really!? What!? What!?"

"I need you to stand guard of course!"

"Yes sir....umm guard what?"

"Not what Cricket the question is who, and the answer is..." Peter looked around for a second before leaning closer to Cricket and whispering, "Hook." Crickets eyes widened even more. 

"Can you do that for me? I can only trust the best, and you are the best there is."

"I can do it Peter! I can! I can!!!" Peter let out a quite laugh. 

"Good, now head off and get started."

"Yes Sir!" With that Cricket ran off to stand guard.

__

Well maybe he does have a heart...She thought. Peter then turned back around Towards Riley. "Now for you.." _Never mind _ "What about me," Riley piped out in a voice a little higher then she would of liked. Peter laughed.

"Don't freak out I just have a few questions for you. Like first of all, What is your name?"

Peter saw a small smile appear on her face as she spoke.

"Now why would I tell you my name let alone answer any of your other questions?" Peter leaned his face in so it was only inches from hers.

"Because..," he answered, "I could kill you at any moment I wish." Threateningly Riley inched forward. 

"Really!? then what are you waiting for it sure beats staying tied to a pole for the rest of my life! Peter opened his mouth in reply, but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say! 

"Well...so what," he let out quickly.

"Well so what...thats the best you can come up with!? Thats pathetic!" Riley laughed.

"is not!"

" Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"IS T-" Riley was cut off as peters dagger reached her neck. "ok.. ok...it's not!" Peter let out a smug smile. " Thats better. Now I think I better go." He turned to leave. "Have a nice night," he spoke sarcastically the egotistic smile still on his face. His smile turned into a frustrated frown when behind him came the soft echo of a voice stating, "Is too.." Peter stomped off to his hut.

A/N:

hehehe.... everyone as a little child in them somewhere no matter the age.. Thank you! Please review! Let me know what you thought! 


	8. My first flight

Chapter 8

My First Flight

Peter Paced his hut Wildly. "What do we do now?," he asked the bright ball of light flying above his head. A series of Chimes were head. " Tink! If I wanted to kill her she would be dead already!" The tiny pixi put the it-was-just-a-suggestion-look on her face. It soon changed to a look of horror when peter said, " Maybe we should let her go. I mean I could always keep an eye on her and see what happens." The tiny ball of light jumped up and down madly waving her tiny, slender, arms around. "Come on Tink! It's not like anything bad could happen!" The pixi shook her head in disagreement, but peter wasn't paying attention. His mind was made up.

*Meanwhile outside*

Riley thought frantically. _How am I suppose to escape?_ Just then she remembered her Swiss army knife in her pocket. _Perfect! _With all her strength she pulled her hand as much as she could through the rope. It was good enough! Her hand wound down her side and into her pocket. After pulling it out, she used the pole to help get the knife open, then began hacking at her binds. Much time pasted as finally the last rope fell to the ground and her hands were free. Now _she_ was free! She quickly ran off into the forest surrounding her. 

*Back at Peters Tent*

Peter decided to let her go. That was that. He headed for the opening of his hut when out of no where Cricket raced in almost running straight into peter. Cricket catching sight of Peter announced out "guythatgirlescapeseegottatellyousoherenow!" 

"Wow! Cricket slow down now what happened?"

"The girl...well we thinked she was a guy..but she was a girl.." 

"Cricket get on with it !"

"Anyway shes gone! I...I..was watchin' for Hook like you said and..and.. I seen her just run off!"

"WHAT!?" Peter ran out of his tent tinker bell at his side. Her chimes filled the air. "I know I said I was going to let her go anyway, but this is totally different!!" She chimed again. "HOW!? I'll tell you how when I said I was going to let her go I would be giving her the right to leave! But she just left! Escaped! THIS MAKES ME LOOK BAD!!" The fairy rolled her eyes and floated off. Peter looked around before flying off over the trees to find the girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Riley raced through the forest in an unknown direction. She really didn't care where she ended up as long as it was away from Peter. Finally, her lungs began to empty, and she slowed to a stop. Breathing in and out, she looked around. She was well hidden from the sight of the flying boy. She let out a sigh. _What do I do now?_ (A/N: is it just me or does she seem to ask that a lot?..oh well..) _I'm starting to think I was better of tied to the pole! Wait! What am I thinking? Any place is better then being stuck to a pole...I hope.. _

Riley decided it was best to keep moving. She reached to the ground and picked up her dagger. Just then, a noise was heard behind her. Swinging around, dagger in hand, she searched the area. There was nothing there. Riley let out a sign of relief and hung her dagger back at her side. Not a moment after the relief was replaced by shock as she turned around screaming out, "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she fell backwards. Directly in front of her stood Peter. He rushed forward, quickly placing his hands so they covered the screaming girls mouth. "Geez why do girls have to be so loud!?" He slowly took off his hands. "How did you!? I mean..I AM NOT LOUD-" Peter cut her off as he put his hands back over her mouth. "I will move my hands if you will just shut up!" he lowered his hands. Riley stayed quite, but glared at him with the hate of a thousand starving men denied of there feast. "Thats better. Now, I want to know why you ran off!" Riley finally over shock got up.

"Well I thought that was quit obvious." She started walking away, but was stopped by peters hand on her shoulder. 

"Where do you think your going?"

"umm..away from you."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Riley would of fallen down again if not for Peters hand. She stared at him in surprise of the question. Reclaiming her cool, she answered him.

"Well maybe it's because you took me as a prisoner, tied me to a pole, and threatened me multiple times with your dagger to my neck! Oh no...wait...that couldn't be it." Riley rolled her eyes. 

"Ok well maybe I was a little mean, but It was just a game!" 

"Yes...I'm sure it was!" She was getting frustrated.

"Then let me make it up to you." Without another word he picked her up and lifted her high into the air. Soon he raced off through the air with her in his hands. Riley was to startled to even speak, but then again she was smiling to hard to get any words out. This was the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt! She was flying! Peter looked down and saw the smile on the 16 year old girl face, he couldn't help but smile himself! Laughing, he soared even higher over the view of mountains and plains, seas and forest. Eventually landing softly on a cliff above the water. Peter stood up proud, waiting for his praise, but it never came. All was silent. Then out of nowhere, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN WITHOUT WARNING!" Peter was confused. She looked so happy in the air. But what happened next gave Peter his gratitude. As Riley turned her face away from him in anger, he caught the sight of a smile appear on her lips. She really was happy, but she wasn't about to let Peter see that. To bad he did.

After a few seconds she finally spoke "well, I better go." She started to walk of again. _He is going to stop me and tell me I'm going to be his prisoner any second....he is....he will..I know he will...isn't he...yes he is....any second one..two...three-_

"Wait!" _I knew it_

"What is your name?" _ok..maybe I was wrong.._

"My name.?" The question caught Riley a little off guard. She didn't know what to tell him. Then an idea came to her head. "I'll tell you my name the second after you save my life." Peter was confused again.

"So your saying all I have to do is save you from cretin death and you will tell me your name?"

"ya, pretty much." Peter stood for a second silent.

"Great! Can't wait!" his face shone brightly.

"Oh, but there is one thing I forgot to mention. I will never need saved.." With that she walked off leaving the flying boy deep in thought.

A/N: I know this chapter is a little...umm..weird, but I was having a little writers block. I hope it let up soon. Ok ..I have some bad news I'm going on vacation for a week so the next chapter prob won't be out till around the 13th. I will try my best to get it out sooner! I promise! I hope you understand. Please oh please review!!!


	9. The perks of drama

****

Chapter 9

****

The perks of drama

Neverland shook as Captain James Hook slammed his fist down on the table. " I HATE PETER PAN!!!" A short , round man names Smee came forward to pore the captain a drink.

"Aw...captain don't you think your bein' a little harsh. I mean he's just a boy-"

" A STUBORN, ANOYING, ALL-TO-COCKY TEENAGE BOY!!"

" Well, yes maybe he was a little annoying when he cut off your hand , feed it to the crocodile, and laughed in your face. Or when he sole your treasure, or when he made fun of you when that girl tricked you, 0r-"

"I GET THE POINT!! and DON'T remind me off that girl..." Hook's eyes widened in fury.

" I thought she looked like a rather nice person-" 

"Nice!? HA! She is just a bad Pan! Hook began to pace his deck. "There has to be some way we can get rid of them both...some way..." Hook sat down at his desk draining the alcohol from his drink. Smee rushed forward again to fill it. "AH HA!" The glass cup shattered all over the floor as Smee toppled over in surprise. "I'VE GOT IT SMEE!"

"got-t-t...wha-wha-t-t c-captain?" The words stuttered out of his mouth as he tried to stand up. 

"How to get Pan and the girl, you idiot!" he pushed the plump man back over as he walked by.

"All we have to do is get her to get him!" He wore a crazed smile as he spoke.

"What?" Hook let out a sign.

"I forgot I'm working with an idiot... we kidnap the girl and use her as bait to get Peter here!"

"uhh...Captain?" 

"Yes..smee?"

"Didn't you already try that? I mean the first time you kidnapped the girl as bait...?"

"Yes your quit right Mr. Smee, but this time I will not be fooled and we will be ready for peter!" Smee looked confused. 

"How will we do that?" Hook grinned evilly. 

"You will see..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Riley closed her eyes and listened to the world around here. The summer's night air whirled around her as if it were a blanket cradling her in it's warmth. Thoughts filled her head. Everything was so wonderful here, so new and exciting, but peaceful and welcoming at the same time. It was all perfect. Shifting to her side on the ground, her thoughts drifted to Peter. A sprinkle of feelings raced though her body. Something she had never felt before. Riley wondered what it was. Could it be love? _Ha! love!? with Peter? you've got to be kidding! I mean he is cute, but he is so..so..irritaing, frustrating, all..to much..well, Peter! It can't be love it was just the wind..thats it..the wind. _ Riley smiled to herself "Just the wind," she whispered out right before she drifted off into slumber. 

The sun rays light cut forth through the sky and spread over the world. The sleeping girl awoke, but kept her eyes closed enjoying the suns warmth on her skin. It grew cold, though when a shadow creep over Riley. Opening her eyes to see what was there she let out a scream. Hovering right above her was Peter. She crawled away and stood up quickly. "STOP DOING THAT!" 

"Oh sorry..I'll work on that..." Peter looked around. "Beautiful morning isn't it?" 

"Ya...but question?"

"What?" 

"What the heck are you doing here!?" Peter smiled.

"Watching you." He answered like it was normal to hover above people staring at them.

"Well, I could see that, but why!!!?" Peter replied in the-state-the-obvious-voice. " _Because_ how am I suppose to learn your name if I'm not watching you to know when to save you!" he rolled his eyes. _You set yourself up for this one didn't you rye... _she thought to herself.

"Does this mean your going to follow me like everywhere?" 

His face lit up. "Yep!" 

Riley groaned. "kill me now..," she mumbled out.

Peter leaned forward. "Sorry ..didn't catch that." 

"I said..nothing..absoultly nothing." She put on a fake smile. Riley began to walk off towards the Forrest. Peter few over to her and landed, now walking with her.

"So what are we going to do today?" Riley snorted.

"_ We_? _We_ are doing nothing. _I _am going to find some food. Just _me. Alone_." He didn't even listen to her. 

"I'll help you!" she rolled her eyes. _There has got to be a way to lose him! there has t-_ Riley smiled, a smile soaked in mischief. _Perfect..._ Putting her hand to her head as if she we going to faint Riley belted out in the most dramatic voice she could do. "Oh Peter!" He rushed over. "What?? What?? Whats wrong?!?!?" 

Riley pretended she was hyper ventilating. " I- I-there- in the forest- something horrible-red-eyes!!!" Peter puffed his chest out.

"Don't worry My fair lady! I will kill it!" She almost burst out laughing, but controlled long enough to let out, "Your so brave peter!" the grin on Peters face widened and he headed into the bushes. Riley couldn't hold it back any longer. She burst out laughing. Just the Peter's head poked out of the bush. " Did you say something?" Riley held her breath from laughing. "No! Now go! Save me from the horrible beast!" Peter's face got serious with pride again. "Right! have no fear lady!" She managed to keep her laughter in, although, she felt it was going to burst her lungs. Quickly and silently she backed away from the forest boarded before going to a full out run from the area. She was gone from sight. Seconds later Peter came back through the bushes. " I don't see any-" He turned in circles looking around. "Lady?....Lady?" Just then it hit Peter what had she had done. he let out a sign. " She is a smart one, but nobody has beat me at a good game of hide and go seek." He then sprang up and into the clouds again. The game had begun.

A/N: So? What did you think? Please let me know!!! I don't care if you hated it. Tell me! Please!! Till next time....please review!!! bye!


	10. The second Kidnapping

****

Chapter 10

The second kidnapping

Riley wandered around aimlessly. What was she going today? Just then, her stomach rumbled. She let out a small laugh. "Grandpa always said your stomach knows best."

She decided to continue to look for some food. _There has g_o_t to be some here...but where?_ Then a sound filled her ears. It was the sound of joyous laughter. It didn't feel safe to see what it was. Riley shook it off and began to continue on her way, but stopped suddenly. A smell reached her nose. One of the best smells she could think of at the moment. The smell of _food!_ It was coming from the area the laughter was coming from. Hesitantly she walked towards it. _It wouldn't hurt to just check it out I suppose._ Bending back a section of the bush she knelt by, she gazed forward. _Pirates!_ It was the pirates! They all sat merrily singing tunes and shoving food into there mouths viciously. _I have to get out of her now!_ Riley backed away slowly. She was even holding her breath in order not to be heard. One step at a time she made her way backwards. _Come on Rye your almost out...almost..SNAP! _The sound echoed around the forest. Her eyes flew downward. There, laying under her foot, a single stink snapped in half. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupi- _Her thoughts were cut off when the sound of angry growls her hears. Looking around her, there stood at least a dozen pirates. _Not again..._ Riley let out a moan.

Just then Captain James Hook stepped forward, hook raised. "Just the young lady we were looking for," he started. " It was most polite of you to save us the trouble of finding you." He let out a cruel laugh. "Would you care to join us for supper." He bowed low and extended his hand showing to walk forward.

"No...no that quit alright..I was just on my way out thank you." Riley smiling superficially. She turned to leave, but was stopped by a gigantic, pig-looking, pirate who stepped in her way. Hook walked up beside her. 

" My dear child I must insist you come. You can either come willingly or unwillingly, but either way, I must add, you'll be dead by morning." 

Riley stayed calm " I won't die without a fight." Hook Flashed his evil grin once more, then, walked off. Before he was out of sight he yelled back, "Bring her back to the ship." With that he disappeared through the trees. Pirates from all around moved forward closing in the area around Riley. She wasn't even able to make a move before the swooped in grabbing her arms and legs. She didn't even notice her dagger falling to the ground. She fought back all she could. Kicking and punching in all directions, but they were just to strong. All she could do was hope and pray that somebody was out there that could help her. (A/N: *cough* Peter *cough*)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Peter soared through the clouds with nothing on his mind except finding "her." He didn't even notice the Neverbirds squawking at him as he passed them so fast they almost fell out of the air. _She has got to be somewhere...wait...whats that?_ Peter looked down over the forest below. There was a whisk of smoke flowing up from the trees. Curiosity getting the best of him, he flew over to the area, and landed softly on the ground. Scanning everything around him, he spotted the source of the smoke. It came from what looked to be a small camp out. The fire in the center had just gone out. Gazing at the ground he saw the footprints of what must of been more then one person. _The Indians never come across the land this far. The only people that are in this territory are..pirates. But what are they doing on land?_ Pondering the though, Peter plopped down on the ground. "Ouch!" he instantly sprang back up, rubbing his backside. Something had poked him. Kneeling down, he began the carefully brush the dirt, grass, and sticks on the ground out of the way. Peters eyes widened. In front of him lay a dagger. (A/N: no wonder it hurt!) There was something special about the dagger he knew, as he ran his fingers through the designs. _It looks so familiar...I know I've seen it before..._Just then it hit him. _Her..it's hers!_ He jumped up. His brown lowed in confusion_. Pirates....the girl...pirates...the gir- The pirates! They have her!_ He understood now. Before you could count to three he was up in the air flying. 

A/N: Well what did you think? This one was a little shorter I know...I'm sorry I'll get the next chapter out sooner and it will be longer. I promise! Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	11. All for a name

Chapter 11

All for a name

"OUCH!" Riley groaned as her back smacked into the solid, wooden pole. Her body shuttered as her hands were tied around the back of the pole. _Being kidnapped three times in two days can't be good for a persons health.. _Looking around the dark shadowed ship, she saw dozens of blood thirsty pirates staring at her. _So this is my life..a captive on Hook's ship...stuck to a pole...I hate poles..._ Her thoughts were interrupted as The scoundrel himself walked over..Captin James Hook. His face held a pleasant smile and he looked as if he would start skipping if not for the fact that is reputation would be at stake. (A/N: hehe...hook skipping...) "Hello my dear," his voice rang with glee. "I trust you had a good night." He chuckled at his own joke. Riley on the other hand didn't find it quit as amusing. She instead decided to get straight to the point. "So...spill it...tell me your great plan that will bring an end to me and the annoying Peter Pan." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. 

"Well I hoped it would be a surprise, but sense you insist.." He paused for a moment. " You, the pathetic little brat will stay tied to this pole, while we wait for Pan to come and save the day. As he comes flying through the air to save you, my archers will shoot at him bringing him down, and to his death. As you sadly, not saved by Peter, will be shot as well." Ending with joy in his voice he let out a sign. Riley couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing. Hook rounded on her. "And What is so funny!?" Finally, calming herself enough to talk, she answered.

"Your using me as bait _again_! Didn't you already try that plan?" Hook glared.

"_It's not the same plan_...!!" He spoke through his teeth. "And you and Pan will die!!!" Just then, a voice coming from the crow's nest announced, " Pan flying straight ahead!" Before rushing off into position, Hook looked over at Riley. "Goodbye My Dear." With that he ran off. 

It wasn't long before the form of the flying boy in green tights came into Riley's view. She watched as his eyes searched the area and landed on her. His eyes widened in excitement. Peter yelled out to her, " Don't worry I'll save you!" She rolled her eyes in return. _Boys..._ He pulled out his sword and floated onto the shipped edge. Captain Hook Finally spoke up.

" Peter..Peter..Peter.." He strolled over. 

"Yes?" 

"I've been waiting for you.." 

"Have you?" Peter shook his head slightly. " Well, maybe if you would of told me you were going to kidnap the beautiful lady, I would of been here sooner!" Hook smiled sinisterly. 

"Where is the fun in that?" Peter looked up thinking.

"Good point." He then charged forward sword in hand. The two swords met with a shatter of sparks. One after another the hits clanged together. One blow by Peter, knocked Hook back a bit. " Come on Hook! I thought you were better then this! At least give me somewhat of a challenge!" Flames of hatred brewed up in Hook's eyes. He then Lunged forward, catching Peter off guard and knocking him into the pole Riley was tied too. She was getting a little annoyed. " Your doing a wonderful job at saving me!" 

" Well then why don't _you_ come out here and fight him!!"  


"_I_ would except _I'm_ tied to a pole remember!!" Hook lunged again. Peter blocked the blow again. 

" Well you could at least tell me what they are planning to do!" 

"Arrows.." Peter looked confused. 

"What do you mean arrows!?" He was starting to get annoyed at her too.

" I mean the arrows coming at you!" His eyes widened as he looked forward and saw a set of arrows racing his way. He quickly dived out of the way. The arrows soared past him missing him by centimeters. Ducking for cover, Peter didn't even notice the shadow sneaking up behind him. Before Riley could even yell a warning, the form brought down his hand hard on Peter's head. He quickly fell into darkness.

Riley watched as Peter fell to the ground unconscious. Hook laughed as he kicked the unconscious boy in the side. He then walked over to her. Before she knew what was about to happen, he brought his hook down on her head too. Everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Riley let out a moan. Her head hurt so bad. She didn't even want to open her eyes. Her hole body felt as if it had been drug for miles over a rocky road. On her shoulder, she felt extra pressure, Like someone was leaning on her. _Wait..._ Riley quickly opened her eyes and looked down. Her eyes met another pair of brightly lit eyes. Peter's eyes! Peter quickly lifter his head off her shoulder, as they both pulled away in shock. They both quickly discovered they couldn't move. They were tied to the dreaded pole. "Wha-wha-what the heck are you doing here!?" Riley pulled with all her strength to get away, but it was hopeless. She was stuck.

"Oh this is just lovely! augh! I'm tied to a pole with _you!_" Peter smiled.

"You made it sound like it's a bad thing!" Riley looked up at the sky.

" WHAT DOES THE WORLD HATE ME SO MUCH!!" Suddenly, the cabin door flung open, and out walked Captain Hook. " Having fun with your new room mate?" He was obviously in a good mood again. Riley couldn't take it anymore. "You can't do this to me!! Couldn't you just have killed him or something!!" Peter rounded on her, glaring. Hook let out a long laugh. "Smee!" The plump man ran over.

"Yes Cap'n?" 

"Watch them while I go think of their death sentence."

"Yes sir!" Smee lifted his hand to his head in a salute. Captain began to walk off, but stopped. 

"oh..and one more thing."

"Yes?" a smile appeared on Hook's face.

"Make sure they don't kill each other. It would ruin the fun for me." He then disappeared through the cabin door. Riley stuck out her tongue. "So..what do we do now!?" Peter was thinking. 

"We have to get rid of Smee."

"And how are we suppose to do that!?" he smiled at her.

"What are you smiling at?" 

"You said.. _we_." She rolled her eyes. 

"Ok..back to the plan. How are we suppose to get rid of Smee?" Peter finally snapping out of his dreamy state, began thinking again. 

" I got it! Do your voice!"

"My voice? What voice?" He smiled in amusement. 

" You know..the one voice..._Oh Peter save me!!" _ He put his hand to his hand and pretended to faint imitating her. 

" Stop mocking me! Plus it worked didn't it! You were gullible enough to fall for it!" He instantly shut up and went back to his glare. Riley let out a sign._ He is right though, it could work.._ She decided to try it. She cleared her throat., then, began making this strange choking noise. Peter hesitantly let out a small grin, trying to remain in his little pout. But when she made a sound that he thought wasn't even possible for a human to make, he couldn't help, but let out a small laugh. It worked though, seconds after Smee came rushing over. "Wha-whats wrong l-lady!?" Riley took a break from her weird sounds just long enough to echo, "water.." Smee then ran of stumbling here and there to find some water. Her eyes followed the clumsy man till he was gone from sight. She stopped choking. " What do we do now?" No answer. "Peter I said What do we d-" Riley stopped. Peter was gone. The space on the pole was empty. "Peter.." The suddenly from above he floated down. Her eyes widened. "How did you-" he cut her off when he held out his hand holding a dagger, but not any dagger, her dagger. "Where did you find that!?"

"At the pirates campsite. I thought you might be wanting it back." He smiled, then, began hacking at her binds. He stopped all of a sudden and looked up. 

"What?"

"Did you hear that?" 

"No-" before she could Finish though she heard a voice coming from around the corner. "Miss I'm coming!! I got you some water, hold on!!" Riley panicked. "It's Smee! Peter hurry!" 

"I can't! There is no way I can get this rope cut before he comes!" 

"You can't leave me here!" The look in Riley's eye stopped him. He had never seen that look before. He walked towards her placing a hand on her cheek.

"Don't worry." He spoke softly. " I promise I won't leave this ship without you." He then flew off to find somewhere to hide. Riley couldn't move. Had he just done what she thought he did? It was like Peter was a completely different person for those few seconds. Her cheek tingled where he had his hand. She smiled._ Wait..NO! no..no..no. Stop doing this to yourself Rye! There is nothing going on! Nothing!_ _but his hand was so warm.. and his smile..I love his smile..._Riley shook her head._ No..Nothing..nothing is going on..absoulutly nothing.._ She snapped back to reality when an angered voice filled her ears. "WHAT!? PETER IS GONE!?" It was coming from Hook's cabin. Smee had seen Peter gone from the pole, and went straight to Hook. The cabin door burst open. An enraged Captain rushed out and straight up to Riley. "WHERE IS HE!?" She put on her confused look. 

"Who?"

"GIRL I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR LITTLE GAME, NOW WHERE IS PETER PAN!?

"Peter Pan..Peter.. Pan..dosen't ring a bell. Sorry." Hook leaned in closer.

"YOU WILL TELL ME!" Riley heard a creak of wood somewhere off to the side of her. She turned her head to look. Nothing was there, but out of the corner of her eye she saw the flicker of green. Her ears were then filled with Hook's voice again. 

" WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!?"

"Because, I wouldn't want my face to see something as disgusting as you, now would I?" He grabbed her chin forcing her face around. 

"You will pay for that one!" He then pulled back his hook ready to bring it down. Riley braced herself, but the hit never came. Instead in front of her stood a very surprised Captain whose hook was stopped in mid air because of another hand. It was Peter.

"Captain don't you know your not suppose to hit girls."

"PAN!"

"Thats my name." Peter bowed.

"MEN ATTACK!" Not a moment after pirates appeared everywhere. Peter kicked Hook onto the ground then, Pulling out Riley's dagger, he cut through the rest of the rope constricting her. She was free! Peter grabbed her by the hand and held her behind him. With the other hand, he pulled out his sword and held it ready to fend off anything. Hook standing up right again, took out his sword too.

" So whats your plan this time Hook? I hope it's not the same plan as the last two times." If it were possible I'm sure steam would be rising off of Hook. 

"IT WASN'T THE SAME PLAN!!" Peter smiled. Playing with Hook's mind was so fun. 

"Then what is it going to be this time? I better be good because I can tell you I already have my own laid out." Hook looked around. 

"Men kill them! Kill them both! They all charged forward. He then himself charged forward. Peter stood at ready. A voice spoke behind him. " Peter..fly..now.." Riley looked around at the pirates coming closer.

"No! I'm going to fight!" 

" There are to many of them! Fly!" She was getting impatient with the stubborn boy.

"No!" She had, had enough. Riley kicked him hard in the shine. "Ouch!" 

"FLY YOU IDIOT!" He let in hesitantly scooping her up in his arms. He flew up, but before he could get far a hand grabbed his foot. No madder how hard he tried he couldn't rise higher. Hook's voice rose over the crowd of pirates. "Don't let him go Will!" The chain of pirates held tight to Peter's foot slowly pulled him down. Suddenly an Idea popped into Hook's head. Reaching Will he whispered something into his ear. "On the count of three! ONE.....TWO.....THREE!" Will then let lose his grip on the foot. Peter unprepared for the jolt flew backwards and losing his grip on Riley. He watched as she fell from his hands back towards the pirate ship. All he could do was yell out, "NOOO!"

Peter wasn't there to help her now. Riley had to fend for herself now. Being a skinny girl she managed to slip through the pirates clutches and run towards the end of the ship. Coming to the edge she peered over. There staring back at her was the biggest crocodile she had ever seen. It gazed at her hungrily. _What do I do now!? _She looked behind her. The pirates raced towards her. This was it. She either jumped to the crocodile or was caught by pirates. _Decisions ...decisions..._ Her mind was made up. Closing her eyes, She let herself fall over the side of the ship. She waited, but the water never came. She opened her eyes. She almost laughed. Riley was soaring over the water. Looking up, she smiled. Peter had her. Peter..had saved her. 

After awhile Peter finally reached a nice landing spot. He gently set Riley down. She stared at him for a moment. The out of nowhere she rushed forward and hugged him. The it suddenly hit her what she was doing and she quickly pulled away. She blushed slightly. "Thank you Peter..You saved my life." Peter put on his dazzling smile. 

"It was my pleasure." Riley looked down at the ground for a moment. Slowly raising her head she stared into his eyes. 

"My name.." Peter leaned in.

"Yes??"

"Riley." He smiled again. 

"Riley.." he let it roll off his tongue. "It's a beautiful name." She blushed again. 

"Thanks." Peter then smiled mischievously.

"You know... Riley.. You were wrong." She stepped back, confused.

"What do you mean I was wrong?"

"You said you would never need saved..You were wrong..I saved you." Riley rolled her eyes.

"Augh! Boys!" She then walked off frustrated. 

"Riley? ..Hey wait up! I was just joking!" Peter ran after her through the trees. They both then, disappeared from sight.

A/N: Must...stop...typing.. AHHHHHH!!! I HAVE BEEN TYPING FOR 3 HOURS!!!! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPPIE I HAVE EVER WROTE!! ISN'T THAT COOL!? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Ok...anyway must sleep..sleep good..zzzzzzzzz


	12. The breaking point

The door creaked slightly, as it was pulled open slowly. A boys head peered threw the doorway. His green eyes shining bright in the dark room. Slipping his body through the door the rest of the way, he looked around. Only one bed lye in the small room of the hut. In it, the form of a teenage girl slept. Her chest rose up and down in a peaceful pattern. The only thing disturbing about the sleeping beauty were the cuts and bruises running down her arms. Peter crept towards the girl whose name he only yesterday learned. Riley. He loved the sound of the name as he said it over and over again in his head. He smiled slightly. Reaching the side of the bed, he kneeled down. Pulling out a wet cloth from his pocket, he dabbed it lightly on one of her bigger cuts. Her face winced a little, Peter drew back the cloth. She appeared to still be asleep. He looked at her concerned, before continuing to clean her wounds. Moving on to the next cut, he began cleaning it as well, but if must of been a little more tender because she instantly sprang up off the bed. Riley grabbed her arm in pain. "What do you think you were doing," she shrieked out. Peter stood up, frustration in his eyes. " I was only trying to help you!?

"I don't need your help!" she turned her back to him.

"You are so stubborn!" Riley swished back around glaring. 

"And _you_ are annoying, ignorant, and Frustrating!" 

"Are you always this mean when someone tries to help you!?"

"I said I DON'T need any help!"

" Fine then, Get out." she drew back in shock.

"What?"

"I said get out!" Peter regretted the words the second her looked into her eyes, but it was too late. Riley backed up slowly the look of hurt washed over her face. She then turned and ran. She didn't care where she ended up she just had to leave. She heard the voice of Peter calling her name. His voice got more distant the more she ran. The scene of his face ran through her head. So sharp and hateful, and his voice so powerful and anger. Over and over again it flashed in her head as if rewinding its self. The words he had spoken, "Get out!" the reached into her and ripped out her heart, tearing it into a thousand pieces. All she could do was run, run as far away as possible. Riley suddenly tripped over a log lying in the path. Her feet flew up from under her and she felt her body hit the hard Forest floor. She didn't move, just lye there on the ground, gaze looked forward. She couldn't take it anymore. It hurt. Everything hurt. She was tired of being strong. Then, a single tear streamed down her face. Then another, and another, soon it became a steady flow. She never moved all she did was lye there and cried. Soon sleepiness consumed her and she drifted off into slumber. (A/N: by the way it's still day.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Peter had been searching all day. He had still not found Riley. He was worried. Frustration with himself took place every time he remembered what he had down. He was right, but...he had not ment to be that harsh. "ahh! how could I have been so stupid!" _I was right wasn't I!? I mean I'll I was trying to do was help! Of course I was right! But to kick her out...What if she gets hurt!? Her eyes the sadness in them..I'm an idiot! She deserved it though! She was calling me names in my hut! but-" _Peter couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up Brian!" The battle going on in his brain cleared as he tried to focus on the present... Finding Riley. Just then he fell right over a log in the middle of the path. He fell hard. "STUPID LOG!" 

Peter turned his head around, His eyes widened in shock. Right next to him lay a girl, but not just any girl, it was.. "RILEY!" He immediately pulled a hand over his mouth seeing she was asleep. _Brilliant Peter! Yell right in her ear! I'm sure she will just love that!_ Shaking the thought from his head her stared at her face. _The face of an angel..._ He noticed the dry tear line running down her face. He cautiously ran a finger down the line. She did not stir. Her brown waves fell in every direction. Peter brushed back a piece from her face. Taking one last glance, he slowly picked her up, trying not to wake her. Cradling her in his arms, he considered what he should do next. He could take her back to the hideout, but..things weren't cool between him and her yet and he wanted some time to work this out, without the lost boys around. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head. He knew the perfect place to go! It wasn't that far away and the lost boys had no idea where it was! He went there when he needed to be alone. It would be a great place to work things out. Peter then, shot up in the air with Riley in his arms off to his secret place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

If the moon had a face I'm sure it would be laughing as it gazed at a certain pirate ship, with a certain Captain dancing around drunk. The neverbirds few away for the sound of his shrieking voice trying to sing. It really was a sight to see. 

"Ohhhhh tIs a pIrAtes LIfe OhHHhhh-" The drunk captain ran right into the side of the ship. "Aye! Watch wheryourrr goin!" He slurred as he spoke to the ship. Then, he continued on the head splitting song. Not a moment after the cabin door burst open an Smee came running out. His hands were placed firmly over his ears as he made his way towards the captain. 

"Captain!" Hook Stopped singing again to look for the source of the sound. 

"Who er..is it?" The little man put himself into the Hook's view. "Smee..it that yuo Smee?"

" Yes sir." The plump man stared up at his Captain for a moment. " You know Captain you have to stop getting drunk every time Peter Pan beat you.." Hook's eyes flared up. 

"Pan.." he said the name as if it were poison. He made a little grumbling sound then reached up and picked up the bottle of whiskey sitting on the table. He was about to take a long swig when Smee plucked the bottle out of his hand. 

"Now, Now, Captain. That is not the way to forget about the girl and Pan. 

"I hate erthem!! I hate them.. both!!" He then almost fell down, but Smee managed to push him up again. "I'll gettem if it's uh.the last thing I do!" With that he fell to the ground. Smee examined him for a second before coming to a conclusion. He was out cold. 

A/N: Another chapter come to an end! You like? I know this one was a little depressing in away, but I tried to get some humor in there for all you. Hey did you notice!? I wrote another longer chapter! I'm so proud of myself! lol anyway, please review and thank you for reviewing last chapter! PEACE MY PEEPS! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! Hope you have a good one! bye! Thanks!


	13. The Truth Within A Dream

****

Chapter 13

The Truth Within A Dream

The tiny room was dark. She wouldn't have been able to see her hand even if it was inches from her face. Riley just sat there in the center of the back room. It was dead silent. Every breath she took was like an explosion in the silence.. It was also cold. Very cold. Standing outside in the dead of winter, naked, cold. The feeling was the worst part of it, though. The creepy feeling that everything was watching her, but she saw nothing. It is like she was not alive, but not dead either. Just stuck in the dark. With nothing but herself and her feelings. Then, Everything just froze in time. And somewhere from the black room a door was opened, and a source of light broke in. The light became brighter and brighter till Riley had to put a hand up to block it. Eventually, it died down and a figure was seen standing in the doorway. It walked forward. Reaching her it kneeled down. Then, a face appeared on the figure. Riley's eyes widened. "Mom.." It was her mother. The mother she used to know as a child. She smiled kindly and placed a comforting hand on Riley's cheek. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Mom..is it really you.." 

The women didn't answer, just smiled. As she stared at her mom something changed. Her smile became a scowl, her face thinned, and aged. Riley pulled back. This was the mother she knew now. The one that yelled, abused, and frightened her. The women laughed. She then reached down and pulled out a knife. A knife that looked as if it could cut through your skin and bone cleanly. It was terrifying. Riley sprang up and ran to the wall where the door was. The closer she got though, the more the door closed. She ran with every ounce of muscle in her to get there, but she was to late. The door had slammed and she was trapped. She pounded hard on it pleading for it to open, but nothing happened. Her mother inched closer Knife raised high. " This is what you deserve my precious daughter. Death. You know it as well as I. Now stop running from it and except it. Come to death Dear..come to it.." Riley stopped. Something had changed again. That was not her mothers voice talking. She swung around. It wasn't her mother anymore either. It was Captain James Hook. He laughed sinisterly. "Come to death my dear..Stop fighting it..Let it come.." He was inched from her. She heard a voice behind her yelling her name. "Riley!" She ignored it. Hook was at her now. She screamed and covered her eyes as the blade came down at her. "RILEY!"

Riley sprang wake from her sleep as she realized someone was calling her name. "Riley!" Someone was shaking her. "Riley! Whats wrong!?" Her eyes focused and she recognized the face. It was Peter. "Whats wrong!? I heard you screaming..and-" She did the only thing that felt right. She hugged him. A tear ran down her cheek. After a long hug he pulled her back. "What happened?" She tried to change the subject and asked her own question as she realized something. 

"How did you find me? And where are we?" Peter wasn't distracted. 

"Riley..what happened?" Getting control of herself, she stood up. 

"It was just a bad dream..now answer my questions!" Peter let out a sigh knowing he wasn't going to get the answer her wanted. _Well at least not today..._

"I found you on one of the trails, and we are someplace deep in the forest." She retraced her memory and remembered Why she had ran out into the forest in the first place. 

"Why would you care!? You should have just left me out there..." She began to walk off, but he put up a hand stopping her. 

"Of course I care! Why wouldn't I!?" 

"Be-because..you told me to get out.." 

"Well ya I was mad at you! It doesn't mean I don't care. Plus I found you didn't I?" He lowered his hand. 

" Peter.."

"Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry I was so mean..and... thank you for finding me..." He smiled widely. She cast a confused glaze at him. 

"May I ask what's so amusing?"

" I just.. I can't believe it! You actually apologized. That means there is an actual nice human being living in you! Ha!" She glared and punched him on the shoulder. 

"And...now it's gone.." She laughed slightly. 

" Hey listen..I'm sorry too..I didn't mean to be so harsh." Riley nodded. "So..everything is cool between us now?" 

"Ya." They both then began to walk down a path. 

"Hey Riley.."

"Ya?"

"Now that we are being so open now, are you going to tell me about your dream by any chance?" 

"No." 

"Ok..it was worth a try.." They then walked in silence. Riley noticed something she hadn't before. It was how beautiful this spot..where ever it was..was. Fresh, green, grass covered just about everything except the huge stone structures. And even the rocks were pretty from all the flowers somehow growing up the side. Towering trees surrounded the area making for a perfect cover, but yet somehow never blocking out the bright sun from shinning through. The most beautiful thing there, though, was the youthful waterfall ending in a crystal clear pool. It was so peaceful, but yet full of life. It seemed to be the exact opposite of from in her dream. Shivers still went up her spine every time she remembered the horrible setting. No hope, or life. She felt so useless and fragile, like she could do nothing to prevent it. She hated that feeling. Then, an idea came to her. 

"Peter?" He let out a sound to show he was listening. "Teach me to fight." He stopped in his tracks.

"What?" 

"Teach me to fight." He was confused. 

" You can't be serious, I mean your a gir-" He stopped as the mother of all death glares stared at him. " That is.. I mean.. Well, Why would you want to learn?"

" I just don't want to be helpless if Hook attacks again." 

"Why would you have to worry I'll always be there to help you." She snorted. 

" Both times I've been kidnapped you haven't been there." 

"Well ya, but..I mean-" Riley cut him off. 

"Peter..Please." He let out a sign of defeat. 

"Ok..fine, but it's going to take a long time.."

"Yes! thank you!"

"A really really long time. Weeks... month..years.."

"Yes yes, I know. So when do we start?" Peter turned once again confused. 

"No..you must of not heard me right. _You_.. would have to spend a _long time_... with _me_.._...alone_." He spoke very slowly as if she didn't understand English. 

"I know.." He stepped back a little. 

" You must of hit you head pretty hard when you fell or something. Here.." He held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She was getting annoyed. 

"Augh! Come on Peter!" His eyes widened. 

"_Augh_! Thats not even a number! Riley this is serious! You need medical attention quick! I mean what if you have brain damageehhhhh-" he was cut off as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the bushes. Peter continued his suggestions. "Maybe your a clone! Maybe you are not the _real_ Riley!" His Eyes widened even more. "Quick! Hit me or something!" She just shook her head and kept moving. "Your not Riley! GET BACK DEMON!" Riley stopped. 

"Peter what are you talking about?" Peter stepped back. 

" Stay back Clone! Everyone knows the _real_ Riley would never pass up the chance to hit me when asked!" She turned to face him. 

"You mean like this!" She smacked him across the face. Peter stood frozen for a second before suddenly springing forward, hugging Her. 

"It is you!" Riley rolled her eyes. 

"Yes, aren't you the quick one, now get off of me!" She pushed his back. "Come on, lets go." She again grabbed his sleeve and pulled him through he bushes back to the clearing. Not having a clue what hard work lay in store for her there, or the amount of stress. 

A/N: Awww.. another chapter has come to an end. Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! I will have the next chapter out much sooner then the time it took this one to get out. I Finally got my laptop back so I can actually start working on getting chapters out again! YEAH! It's been broke for so long and my sister is always on the other computer! Well, Thanks again for reading so PLEASE REVIEW!!


	14. The consequence of waking a teenage girl

HTML1DocumentEncodingwindows-1252GeneratorMicrosoft Works 4.0 

****

Chapter 14

The consequence of waking a teenage girl

A scream was heard loud and clear as it rang out through the forest, past the Mermaid lagoon, along the Indian's boarders, and even heard on Captain Hook's ship. The Scream came from a infuriated, soaking wet, girl named Riley Parkerson. "I'LL KILL YOU!" was all she managed to yell as she chased the laughing boy out of her tent, who had decided to wake her up with a nice bucket of water in the face. The boy flew up and landed softly on a tree branch. 

"PETER PAN GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!!!!" Peter laughed even harder. He almost lost his balance he was laughing so hard. 

"Riley-" Her name was all he managed to get out before bursting out laughing again. Finally containing himself enough to talk he spoke, " Riley! Don't get so mad! I was just waking you up!" 

"I AM NOT MAD!" she stomped her foot hard on the ground. It only succeeded on making peter laugh more. 

"Your face looks like a tomato it's so red!" Riley had had enough. 

"THATS IT PAN! YOUR DEAD!" She then raced over to the tree he was in, careful to hop over the huge mud puddle right in front it. She looked like a mad squire as she squirmed up the tree at top speed. Reaching the branch he stood on, she let out a crazed laugh. "Trapped you now Panty-hose boy!" For the first time Peter felt a spark of fear well up in side him as he stared at girl coming at him. _She's gone mad!_ Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He smiled widely.

"Fine! Come and get me!" Riley rushed Forward. Just as she was about to reach him and clobber him, Peter moved off of the branch. Riley, with nothing to stop her, fell straight off the branch and down. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the gigantic mud puddle coming closer and closer. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never happened. Peeking open an eye she saw Peter had caught her and they were now hovering over the puddle. Riley let out a sigh of relief._ That was close.._ She looked up at Peter waiting for him to put her down on the ground, but he just stood there. He was scaring her.

"Umm.. Peter you can put me down now.." What he did next though, was what scared her even more. He smiled, but just any smile. Peter smiled Mischievously. Riley looked down at the puddle and they back up at Peter again. Suddenly as if a light bulb had turned on in her head she understood. Her eyes grew wide. _He wouldn't.._ "No.." He shook his head yes. "You wouldn't dare!" she glared at him. His smile grew wider. 

"Oh I dare.." With that, he let go and watched as the girl fell smack into the mud. Riley was to shocked to even yell out in fury. She just lay there taking it all in. Peter floated down by the side of the puddle once again laughing hysterically. He was so busy laughing that as he turned to leave he didn't notice the small patch of slippery mud in front of him till it was to late. Slipping, he landed face down in the mount of mud right next to Riley. Now it was Riley's turn to bust out laughing, and that she did. Peter's head pulled out the mud and glared at her. Somehow she managed to stand up, which was hard to do when you were falling down laughing. Letting out a sigh, she wiped tears of joy from her eyes. She stepped out of the mud and kneeled down on the ground next to the shocked boy half emerged with mud. Leaning in, she spoke in his ear. "Jokes on you know." She laughed hard and pushed his head down in the mud again, before walking off. She walked a short distance before yelling back to Peter. "Come on you lazy butt! We have lots of training to do!" She was then gone from sight. Muttering a few curse words, he pulled himself up, and headed to go get cleaned up.

~*~

An hour later, the two ( now clean), teenagers met in the clearing. It was time to start the Training. Riley didn't know whether she was more excited or scared. Her mood suddenly changed though, when instead of sword a stick was placed in her hand. She stared at it dumbfounded. "It's a stick." Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Very observant." He then pulled out another long stick and held it in his hand. 

"Peter? Where are the swords?" He shook his head impatiently ignoring her question. 

"Ok, the first thing you do-" He was cut off.

"PETER!" 

"What!?" 

"Why do I have a stick!?" He let out a sigh. 

"Because, before you can use your sword you have to know some moves!" She looked from him back to the stick.

"But it's a stick!" He lost his patience. 

"YES, I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW!!" realizing what he was doing, he stepped back breathing hard. Calming down, he spoke gently. "Yes, I know it's a stick, but lets _pretend_ it's a sword for now. Ok?" It was silent for a few second. 

"But it's a stick!" Seeing that this wasn't working, Peter tried a different approach. 

"Ok, lets try this...If you were given a stick and it was the only thing you had to protect yourself with, what would you do with it? How would you defeat me with _that _stick? Come on, try it. Anyway you want." Riley stared at the stick for a second. 

"Anyway I want?" Peter Smiled. 

"Yes, Anyway you want. Now come on, try on me.." He then held his stick out ready for her attack. Raising the stick in her hand she hit Peter square on the head_. _He fell back from the unexpected blow to the head. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Riley drew back in defense. 

"What!? You told me to do what I would do if I had a stick! If I had a stick I'd knock the person senseless! So don't yell at me! It was your idea!" Peter rubbed his head. 

"Ya, but, I thought you would sword fight with it!" Riley placed her hands on her hips. 

" If you wanted to sword fight, then _why_ didn't you just say that!? Jeez!" His eyes widened in Frustration.

"THATS WHAT I DI-" he stopped, realizing it was useless to argue. "Fine, you know what!? Just..just..watch me and what ever I do with my stick, you do with yours. Got it?" 

"Yep!" She said happily. Something told him she was trying to make him mad. She was taunting him, playing with his mind. He hated it. He shook the feeling off. 

"Ok then, lets get to work. 

~*~

They had been working all day. Sweat poured down the faces of the two. They hadn't gotten to using the real swords yet, but they dueled all day with the sticks. Peter had beaten Riley everytime, but he noticed she was catching on very quickly. It wouldn't be long before she would be a challenge for Peter. He was sore all over. Never had he been so sore, not even fighting with Hook. But then again, Hook had never beat the snodding pulp out of him with a stick before. Who new a fiery girl with a stick could hurt so much! He had to admit though, she had quite an arm. _She really is something..._ He glanced over at the worn out girl laying on her back in the grass. _I guess she took quit a beating too today.._ He smiled softly. She looked so peaceful. Her eyes closed and her arms spread out like wings. _I wonder what she is thinking.._

. _She is so beautiful.._ Suddenly, she opened her eyes and stood up_. _. She walked up to him smiling. _That beautiful smile.._ " So..what's up?" Peter snapped out of his trance_._

"Umm..nothing, but I want to ask you something." 

"K..shoot"

" Who are you?" Riley laughed softly at the question.

"What do you mean? I'm Riley." Peter smiled a little too.

"Ya I know, but I mean, what's your whole name? Where do you live? What is your life like?" She thought about the questions for a second. She really didn't want to tell about her life. I mean, she had just finally left it behind. She didn't want to lie to him either though. She finally thought of the right thing to say. 

"Information doesn't come from me without something in return." Peter smiled slightly. 

"Are you always this difficult?" Riley smiled back. 

"When I want to be." He let out a sigh.

" Then I guess I'll just have to find away to make you tell me." She snorted. 

"Oh really? I'd like to see that!" Peter smiled wider feeling a challenge coming on.

"Lets just say I would always keep one eye open, because you have never been against Peter Pan before." 

"If your really that confident, then you have never been against Riley Parkerson before. His eyes grew wide. 

"AH HA! Riley parkerson ay?" She smacked herself on head.

"Dammit!" Peter started jumping up and down like a little child. 

"I know you name..I know you name.." He sang out. Riley rolled her eyes and walked off. Peter calls back. "Hey remember this game is still on I'll find out more about you" He paused smiling. "Riley Parkerson.." 

AN: ALL GREAT, MIGHTY, POWERFUL REVIEWERS!!! I OWE YOU MUCH THANKS.... so... umm...THANKS!!! I was a little put out though, I'm amount of reviews I've been receiving per chapter has been depleting : ( AM I REALLY SUCH A BAD WRITER!!?!??!?! I AM!? I AM! I KNEW IT!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ; ) Please keep reviewing! Raise my self-esteem!!! : ) Anyway, sorry about the weird ending.. I was having a little trouble with it.. I did try to write a humorous chapter for you guys ( and gals ) : ) though!! Did you like this chapter? Let me know...I looooooooooooooove getting reviews and Valentines day is coming up here soon and it is the time for looooooooooooooove...so please review and make me looooooooooooove you!! Thanks!!! 


	15. Paranoia sets in

Chapter 15

****

Paranoia sets in

"THATS IT!! I'M NOT WAITING ANY LONGER!!" Captain James Hook yelled and stood up abruptly from his chair. Smee rushed over. 

"You can't wait any longer for what Captain?" 

"PETER PAN! YOU MANGY SEA DOG! I WILL NOT WAIT ANY LONGER FOR HIM TO COME TO US!!" He slammed it fist on the table. Smee jumped back with a squeak. 

"Th-then what do y-you suppose we d-do.." 

"WE GO AFTER HIM!" Hook unsheathed his sword smiling sinisterly. "Tell the men to prepare the boats! Were going ashore!" 

" wh-what should I tell them we-were going for?" Hook evil grin grew wider. 

"Tell them...were going hunting.." 

~*~

As the sun peeked over the horizon, all Riley Parkerson could do was moan. Walking along the slightly muddy, dirt, paths, she sighed. Never is a million years would she ever get up this early, but these morning walks were becoming a regular. It wasn't nightmares or anything keeping her from sleeping in late, it was her own stupid Paranoia. Ever sense the so called "game" with Peter started, she hadn't been able to do anything without fear it was a set up. Why was she so afraid for Peter to find out about her life? _It's not like I don't trust him.. _Riley smiled to herself at the thought. _I trust him!?_ She laughed at herself. _I never cease to amaze myself!_ All the same, she had to be careful. Riley didn't know what he was planning. What if she was heading into a trap right now? What if he was watching her this instant waiting to make a move? What if he- _Augh! I AM going paranoid!! Why would Peter be out this early setting up a trap? Geez get a grip girl! _

A mental picture of Peter, smiling his dazzling smile, flashed through her head. She smiled. Then, suddenly, a familiar feeling raced up her spine. _THERE THAT STUPID FEELING IS AGAIN!! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?_ _Do I seriously like Peter? No...NO I don't..What am I thinking? Like..Peter? I going insane! The minute I get back home I'm checking myself into a mental hospital! _The memory of when he put his hand on her face at the pirate ship, raced through her mind. She smiled again, but stopped when realization flooded through her head.. _OH MY GOD! I LIKE PETER PAN! _Riley let out a groan. _I like Peter... _She rolled her eyes. _Kill me now... _Riley didn't get her death wish, but she was zapped back to reality as suddenly the ground beneath her gave way and she fell down into a deep hole.

Coughing and sputtering on all the dust, she waved her hand to clear some of it away. Standing up, she wiped some of the dirt off of herself. Riley looked up at the gape in the earth she had just fallen through. It was very high up. She was surprised she hadn't broken anything. Examining the top of the hole she noticed something. There were leaves and twigs neatly covering places along the sides. Somebody had taken a lot of time to cover the opening of the pit. That someone was most definitely Peter Pan. 

Riley let out a cry of frustration! _This is why you trust you're instincts you idiot! _ She smacked herself on the head. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!! I take back every thing I said about him!!! I HATE HIM!! _On the inside, she new she didn't mean what she was saying, she still liked him, but on the outside... she wanted to rip his head off! With another outburst of rage she punched her fist squarely into the solid, dirt, wall. A rush of pain shoot through her hand, "OUCH!! ouch! Ouch! ouch!" _badddd idea.._ cradling her arm to her chest she decided to try another approach. She needed to think this through. Riley figured Peter was somewhere above waiting for her to call for help. There was no way she was going to do that! That would mean she would have to give him information! No, she was definitely not doing that! Her next choice was to climb out. How the hell was she suppose to do that!? The dirt was as hard as Peter's head, as she found out from punching it. It was hopeless. She would just have to call Peter. _I hate my life.._ Riley just hoped he wouldn't ask a to personal question.

Her voice filled with anger yelled up to him."PAN!! GET ME OUT OF THIS HOLE NOW!!!" Almost instantly after, a head popped into view along the edge of the deep pit. 

"You called?" Peter smiled smugly. In return he got a death glare.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" 

His smile widened as he replied, "Maybe I will...maybe I won't...that all depends on you."

"What depends on me!" 

"Weather you willing to answer some simple questions thats all.." He was now floating over the top of the hole. Riley's eyes slinted with anger.

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS!?!?" He floated down and landed besides her. 

"Then..you don't get out!" 

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Well then..I guess you're not getting out!" He waved his hand in farewell and started to rise, but Riley wasn't about to let him get away. She quickly grabbed a hold of his leg preventing him from rising anymore. "Hey! Let go!" The flying boy pulled with all his might, but could not break the grip of the girl.

"If I'm staying down here so are you! So HA!" It was now Riley's turn to smile smugly. Peter continued to struggle. Soon the two were rolling on the ground wrestling, making so much noise they hadn't a clue of the dozens of bodies moving about above. They didn't notice a thing till suddenly they saw the light around them slowly shrink away. Riley letting loose of Peter, looked up. Her eyes widened. She watched in horror as the top of the pit was being covered by a huge boulder. Peter raced up through the air at top speed to stop the covering of the hole, but it was to late. The gape was covered, darkness filled every space, and the last thing that was heard was a malicious laugh. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. It was Hook..

A/N:If I were really mean I'd stop right here, BUT sense you have been such great reviewers and gotten me to 100 review I'll add a little more. Don't you just love me... : )

Riley was struck with panic. She couldn't see Peter at all, but she could hear the pounding of fists up above. She heard him sigh in defeat. Suddenly, another feeling struck her. It was guilt. It was her fault they were trapped down here. If she hadn't of held him down he would have been at the top. She watched as a outline of a figure landed in front of her. "Riley? Riley? Where are you?" 

"I'm right here Peter...I can't see a thing." 

"Neither can I ...OH! I almost forgot! Tink!" Reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a very disgruntled looking pixie. She stuck her tongue out at him. Obviously, she didn't like being shoved into a pocket. "Tink, I need you to brighten your glow." With a few bell sounding grunts, the pixie obeyed. Stretching out her long slender arms, she grew brighter and brighter till the dark crevice was lit up. 

"Woww.." was all that escaped Riley's mouth. Peter smiled. 

"At least we can see each other now." 

"Great, so what's the plan?"

"Plan?" His face wrinkled in confusion.

"You're plan! The plan to get us out of here! You do have a plan don't you?" Peter face grew red. "Don't you!?"

" Well, umm..you see..." He trailed off his face flushing with embarrassment. 

"You have a plan don't you? Peter tell me you have a plan! OH MY GOSH YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN DO YOU!? WERE GOING TO DIE!! WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!!! I CAN'T DIE!! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!! OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, OH-" Peter grabbed her shaking her. 

"RILEY! CHILL OUT!" The girl stood silent. "Geez! Were not going to die! I'll think of something...eventually.." She let out a sigh. _We are sooo going to die.._

~*~

About a half an hour later, Riley lay practically asleep and Peter had finally sunken to the ground still thinking hard. Silence, the air was filled with silence. It was nerve wrecking. It quickly changes though, when Peter sprang up from the ground shouting, "I'M GOT IT!!" Riley shot awake.

"What!? What!?" 

"I'VE GOT THE ANSWER TO GETTING OUT!" 

"Well?"

"Through the opening!!" She groaned in frustration. 

"WELL, THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!! BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YOU DIM WIT THE OPENING IS BLOCKED!!!" He rolled his eyes.

"Well duh! How dumb to you think I am!?"

"Do you really want me to answer that.." He shook his head ignoring her.

"I Don't mean through the top! I mean down here! There is a tunnel down here!" 

"AND just WHY didn't you mention this A LITTLE EARLIER!!!" Peter took a step away from the girl who looked if she would lash out at him any second. 

"I-I forgot.." 

"AUGH! FINE JUSSSST FINE! Now where is this stinkin tunnel!" 

"Some where along the walls..just look around.." They both turned quickly to look for the tunnel entrance. Peter felt the wall looking for anyplace that looked like it could be hiding a door. He let out a sigh listening to the voice across the hole mocking him. "I forgot.. just look around..Blah blah blah I'm Peter Pan look at me I'm sooo smart.." He shook it off and kept looking. About five minutes later the two meet up after searching for the door. "So you found anything?" He quickly regretted the question after Riley answered back sarcastically.

"Ohhh yes of course I found it, buttt.. I figured I'd not tell because I just loooove being STUCK IN HERE EITH YOU!!" In her anger she slammed herself up again the mud wall causing a few dirt balls to fall on her head." Riley growled. From above her a bell sounding laughter was heard. She glared at the little pixie. "YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY!!" In return she got more laughter. "THATS IT YOU LITTLE, ANNOYING, PEST!! YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME!? YOU GOT IT!" Riley slapped viciously at the little ball of light. Tinkerbelle zoomed around the girls head making her dizzy. "STAND STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!" The pixie then turned to pulling her hair. "OUCH! STOP THAT!" Peter was stuck between shock and amusement. All he could do was stare. Round and round went the fairy, causing Riley great amounts of frustration. All of the sudden, Tink flew through her legs making her lose her balance. "Woah! WOAH! AHH-" She was cut off as she fell right into the wall and then, to her surprise, through it. Dust once again rose in all directions. Peter rushed forward. 

"Riley?" Through the mist of dust he heard a muffled, "Ouch.." Finally, when the dust started to settle a little, Peter made out the shape of a girl on the ground. But what he saw next made his eyes widen. "RILEY!! YOU FOUND THE TUNNEL!!" In return she let out an emotionless, "err.." Peter rolled his eyes. "Come on!" He pulled her up. They both then set out down the tunnel to find the exit. The fairy, giggling uncontrollably, following behind. 

****

A/N: 100 REVIEWS!!! WOW!! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!!! THIS HAS MADE MY DAY!! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!! THANK YOU!! : ) Anyway,Crappie ending I know... but I couldn't find a good stopping point! I have to save _something_ for the next chapter! I also have a feeling I got a little comma happy in this chapter...hmm..oh well, Thanks again for getting me to 100 review!! Yippee!! : ) Now lets get it up to 200!! : ) j/k It would be nice though! Oh and also, Thank you for all the suggestions! I'll work on them as best I can! Sooo.. PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll get the next chapter out soon. 


	16. threatened by a fish

****

Chapter 16

Threatened by a fish

They had been traveling for nearly a hour and quite frankly Riley Danielle Parkersen had had enough, " I NEED A BREAK!!" Peter turned around. 

"Already!? We just got started!" She rounded on him. 

"My feet are killing me!" He rolled his eyes. 

"Geez.. Girls are such babies! My feet don't hurt at all!" 

" _Maybe_ because you have been FRICKIN FLOATING THE WHOLE TIME!!! AND I'M **_NOT_** A BABY!" Peter shook his head and continued walking. "PETER PAN!" Peter stopped again letting out a sigh. _Full name usage is never good.._

"Fine! Fine! We will take a small break..a _very_ small one.." Peter slid to the floor leaning against the wall. He watched Riley do the same. Tink had settled back into his pocket and was probably asleep. Peters thoughts went back to Riley again. _I never used to give in to things this easy..did I? _His eye brow cocked in confusion. _No one had been able to make changes to my decisions before! Why does this girl have so much power over me!? SHE'S TURNING ME INTO A SOFTY!! No good can possibly come from this... _He stared back over at Riley again. He watched as she rubbed her sore feet and glance up at him. 

Her glance left him. Then, came back to him to see he was still staring at her. "What!?" Her voice filled with confusion. In reply Peter mumbled out , "nothing.." Riley shook her head, and placed her shoe back on. Suddenly, something hit her. "Hey Peter.." He nodded his head to show he was listening. "Well, you know how it's been a month sense we started the sword fighting training stuff.." 

"Yaaa...Whats you're point?" 

"Well, what about the lost boys? Won't they be worried that you have been missing for a month?" He half smiled. 

"Nah..They are used to me disappearing for long periods of time.." 

"Why do you disappear for long periods of time?" 

"Because I feel like it. Why do you care?"

"Maybe I don't. Why? Do you care if I care?"

"No, but why did you ask?" Riley noticed this was turning into a kind of game. She smiled and continued to ask questions.

" No reason, But why are you making such a big deal out of such a small question? 

"Why shouldn't I?" 

" I don't know.. why?" 

"Maybe it's important.."

"Why?" 

"Because it's how I get away from everything. Why don't you tell me about you life?"

"Because my mom..Why-" Riley stopped dead. _Oh no.._ She watched as Peter smiled satisfied. He had managed to get it out of her, and it was damn clever how he did it. Even Riley had to give that to him. Peter floated over to her and landed in front of her. 

"Why didn't you tell me because you're mom?" She took a deep Breath. _Well, here it goes.._

~* ~

After what seemed like hours later, Riley finished telling Peter everything from her life at home, to the moment she had been thrown out on the deck of the pirate ship for the first time. She had even told him about the dream. Peter sat listening intently. It was amazing how well she had hid it. Riley snapped him out of thought by shaking him sharply. "Peter? Peter? Are you ok? You look kinda pale." 

"Ya..I'm fine.." He stood up. He then suddenly smiled. "Now don't you feel better that I know everything!" Riley stood up too slightly confused at the sudden mood change. 

"Ya..I actually do..took a lot off my shoulders."

"Good! Now shall we get out of this tunnel?" Riley laughed slightly. 

"Whatever you say.."

~*~

A half an hour later of walking and talking, the two spotted a wall up ahead. They both ran up to it excitedly, but Riley frowned as she took a look at the wall. There was no tunnel anywhere. "Umm..Peter? Where exactly is the way out?" Peter was jumping up and down like an idiot.

"Right there! Past that, and we are out!" Riley took another look at the wall. There was nothing there. 

"Peter there is no tunnel!!" He had stopped jumping up and down like an idiot, but he still had a grin of one. 

"You're right. Right _there_, there is no tunnel, but _there_..there is.." She watched his finger as it moved from where she was looking to where he was looking. Riley's eyes widened. Right there at the bottom of the wall was a hole just big enough for a human body to crawl through. She let out a groan. Peter smiled. "Lady's first.." 

"Ohhhh no! I'm not going first! Who knows whats down there! Plus, there is no way in hell I am letting you stare at my ass the whole way through!" Peter's grin grew. 

"So you're saying you would rather look at mine?" 

"No-What!? Thats not what I ment!" 

"Uh huh.. surrrre..Come on Riley you know thats what you were planning to do.." She blushed. _Why again did I spill my guts to a sick jerk like him?_

" I WAS NOT! PLUS HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW IF YOU WEREN'T PLANNING TO STARE AT MINE!?!" 

" I guess you'll never know! Now I guess I better go first so you can look at mine sense I know you wanna..." 

"NO I DON'T!!" 

"Come on I know you like me..Then again I wouldn't blame you.. I am pretty handsome..." Riley snorted, then decided to go along with his little game. 

" You know what Peter? You are absolutely right..I have liked you ever sense I saw you.." She walked up close to him, running a finger down his cheek. She then pushed him into the wall, making it impossible for him to move. Peter gulped " And right know, I really really want to kiss you." His face flushed Red. Riley leaned in, but instead of kissing him she twisted her leg around his causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. She laughed. "Sense you're already down there you might as well go first." He stuck his tongue out at her realizing she was playing with him.

"You know, I really shouldn't have taught you that tripping thing.." Riley smiled. 

"No you shouldn't have." He then crawled into the small hole. She followed him in close behind. 

"Take the sight in now Riley while you got the chance," he yelled back to her. She rolled her eyes._ Obviously the boy learns slow.._ So in reply to his remark, she pulled on his ankle causing his leg to go straight and once again lose his balance and fall flat on his face. She heard him ahead of her spitting out dirt. She chuckled softly. They both then continued crawling through the hole. After about ten minutes, Riley was just about ready to collapse from all the crawling when suddenly Peter exclaimed from up above, " I FOUND IT!" With an unknown energy the two pretty much sprung from the tiny tunnel out into the sun light. Riley took in the sweet smell of fresh air. She smiled. Looking around, she spotted Peter. He stood looking just about as happy as her. She walked up to him. "So you know where we are?" She watched his survey the area before nodding. "So.."

"Were at mermaid lagoon." Riley froze.

"Mer-mermaid lag-goon?" 

"Ya! Come on you have to meet them!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her across the grass. 

"No Peter- Stop! Peter!" He stopped pulling her. 

"What's the problem?" Riley pulled her arm out of his grasp. 

"Problem!? PROBLEM!? The problem is I've heard the stories about those blasted mermaids, and I want nothing to do with them!" Peter rolled his eyes. 

" They are perfectly nice to me! Now come on! Nothing is going to happen!" Before she could speak another word he had lugged her down the water were five mermaids lay peacefully basking in the sun. They splashed their fins in the water playfully. They immediately shot up though, when they got glimpse of Peter standing on the bank. Riley covered her ears in pain as they all shrieked out in sync, "PETER!" He beamed. "Hello Ladies!" A blonde headed Mermaid who was giggling madly swam up to him with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh Peter! We haven't seen you in months we were starting to think you forg-" She stopped insanely as her gaze landed on Riley. "Who is that!?" Her voice was filled with disgust. Peter failed to notice. Riley however, knew immediately she hated the mermaid.

"Oh thats Riley!" He turned to her. "Riley meet Orialla." The two exchanged hateful glances. 

"Pleasure," Riley spit out venomously. 

"I'm sure..now Peter," she turned to him, "Would you mind terribly if I had a word with you're..uh..friend.." She put on a fake smile. Orialla pulled Riley in close to her so she could whisper in her ear. "Now.. Ricey-"

"Riley." 

" Whatever.." She swished her hand as if she was swatting the remark away. "Anyway are you and Peter..you know..an item..?" Riley pulled back in shock. 

"What!? No!" The mermaid smiled viciously. 

"Good! Because if you were me and my friends here," She motioned to her friends, "We would have to end it like with did with that little brat Peter brought last time. Unfortunately, we didn't success in finishing that one off, but I warn you we will not make that mistake again..." _hmm...I just got threatened by a fish..thats a new one.._ Riley glared at the half human half fish. 

"Well, like I said, I don't like Peter and if you want proof, here!" She walked over to Peter, and without warning pushed him face first into the water. "See! Peter! Yuck! Bad! Don't like him!" His head shot up from under the water his eye wide with shock. Orialla's were just about as wide. She quickly swam over to him to help him out of the water. With the mermaids help, Peter sat on a rock soaking wet. He turned towards Riley. 

"What was that for!?" He didn't sound mad, but then again he didn't sound cheerful either. Riley put on a innocent face. 

"What!?" She looked across at the group of mermaids. Their eyes, red with anger, burned into her. Orialla shot through the water up to Riley. She hissed like the sound when something burning hot touches cold water. 

"_We might be happy about you not liking Peter, but **no one** harms him without punishment!!_" Just then, every mermaid surrounding Peter rushed towards her, knocking him back in the water in the process. Riley winced in pain as five pairs of hands grabbed her, sinking their sharp nail into her skin. Blood ran down her arms. With one yank she was pulled into the deep water. She took a deep breath before her head was pushed violently under the cold water. Everything was one big blur. Water swished around her head as hands repeatedly pushed her under. She didn't know how much longer she could hold in there. Her head rose again. She filled it with as much air as she could before once again, her head was emerged in the water. All air left her though, when a fin kicked into her stomach making her gasp. Riley's mouth filled with water. The last thing she saw was the burred, murderous, look in Orialla's eyes before everything went back.

A/N: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! I really appreciate it!! It makes me happy. : D *Happy Dance!! Happy Dance!!* aww...I love doing the happy dance. : ) Ok..I have two things to apologize about. Firstly, I am sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I tried to update a lot earlier, but fanfiction wouldn't let me! Well, maybe fanfiction would, but my ancient computer wouldn't. : /~ ahh!! I can't wait till we get a new computer!! Ok.. secondly, I am sorry about these last two chapters. I know they haven't been writing the best. It's been hard to write these chapters cuz they are the ones right before the "Big Chapters" coming up! I've been sooo excited about writing them I've had trouble writing the ones leading up to them!! Ahhhh!! But now that this chapter is done I can start writing it!! YEAH!! WOOHOO!! Well, I better shut up now before I give away what happens in the "Big Chapters"!! Bye bye! Thanks again for reviewing! : D

e


	17. As the plot thickens

****

Chapter 17

As the plot thickens

the last thing Riley saw was the blurred, murderous look in Orialla's eyes before everything went black..

~*~

Peter watched in horror as Riley sank under the dark water. Instantly, he drew a deep breath and dived under the water. His heart raced and he frantically scanned the seas floor. He had only one thing on his mind. _Find her.._ Thats when suddenly, for the corner of his eye he saw a flash of color. Peter swung his head around. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. There, floating near the floor, lye the lifeless body of a girl. _Riley..._ The color that had caught his eye was deep red blood which flowed freely from the scratches on her arms. Peter burst forward. Scooping her up in his arms, he made his way towards the surface. He took in the sweet air as he flew out of the water. Landing on a rock near by, he laid Riley down gently. Peter stared at her concerned as he watched her cough up water. She breathed in the air deeply. Focusing her eyes, she stared up at Peter. "Riley," Peter started. " Are you ok?" Riley stared at him with a look he couldn't make out. 

"Peter..what happened.." She drifted off trying to recall what had happened. Then it hit her. "The Mermaids!!" Riley shot up, but regretted it greatly as she would have fallen if Peter hadn't of held her steady. She glared across the water at the mermaids whose expressions were mixed between disappointment and jealousy. _They tried to kill me..they... tried to kill.. me! Riley Danielle Parkerson! Ohhh they are sooo going to pay! _ Riley stopped leaning on Peter for support and stood on her own. She swaggered a little from weakness and dizziness. She decided the pain of standing on her own was worth it though, to attack one of the mermaids. Peter though, seemed to be reading her mind and before she could move towards any of them he grabbed her arms. "Peter let me go!" She fought to move forward, but she was not strong enough. 

"Ohh no you don't you're to weak you need to lay down!" She ignored him and continued to struggle free, but his grip held firm. Her face grew red with anger as she saw the mermaids laughing at her in her struggle to come at them. They taunted Riley by swimming near her and sticking out there tongues. 

" YOU STUPID, UGLY, PIECE OF WORTHLESS TRASH! BURN IN HELL YOU BRAINLESS BIT-" She was cut off as Peter swung his hand over her mouth. Riley glowed with rage. She did everything she could to get the boy to let go of her, but nothing worked. Peter decided it was time to go. He was finding it very difficult to restrain to furious teenage girl. 

So without a word he picked her off and flew to his secret spot in the woods. On the way there Peter noticed Riley was surprisingly quite. He shrugged and landed softly on the forest floor. He placed the girl on her feet besides him. He shot forward instantly, when instead of standing steadily on her feet, Riley fell backwards hard onto the ground. Peter had to smile somewhat as he realized why the the girl had fallen and why she had been so quiet on the way back to he forest. She had been asleep. He kneeled down beside the now awake, groaning girl. 

"You know it would have been a lot nicer to just lay me down..." Peter smiled. 

"Sorry I didn't know you were asleep." 

"Well, cussing someone out is very exhausting." She glanced up at him. "Especially when you have been almost killed seconds before."

" They weren't trying to kill you! They were just playing! It just got a bit out of hand!" She rolled her eyes

"You're absolutely right Peter! What was I ever thinking! Playing with me..trying to murder me..they practically mean the same thing!" Sarcasm dripped over every word. _How dense can he be!?_ He let out a sigh

"_Fine_! I will go have a talk with them later! Ok!?"

"Don't bother it won't help anyway! Just let me go pound there heads in..Now that might do some good." Riley smiled at the thought. Peter on the other hand, rolled his eyes.

" Just _how_ would pounding their heads in help any!?"

"_I don't know_!" Her face crinkled in a pout. " But it would make me feel better.." 

"NO pounding!" Riley stuck out her tongue at him. 

"Fine..now if you don't mind I'm going to my bed!" She started to get up, but Peter pushed her back on the ground. "Ok..OUCH! What was that for!?" 

"You can't get up!" 

"Oh yes I can! Watch.." She started to get up again, but Peter once again pushed her back down again. "PETER!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

" You can't get up! You almost drowned you need rest!" 

" As much as I am touched by you're concern I AM NOT SLEEPING ON THE GROUND IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!!!"

"Of course you're not!" 

"I AM NOT GOING T- what!? wait..If I'm not staying here..and I'm not allowed to walk..how am I going to ge-" She stopped as it suddenly hit her. Her eyes widened. "Ohhhh no!! Don't you dare!" Peter nodded smiling. He then leaned down and picked her up. "NO DON'T!! PETER! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!!" Riley kicked and punched in every direction. "STOP IT!! AUGH!! PETER!! I MEAN IT!! PUT ME DOWN!!" 

"You know for a girl who almost died a little bit ago you seem to have an abundant amount of energy........" She ignored the comment and continued to scream and fight. Reaching the little hut, Peter walked inside, and set Riley down not very gracefully on her bed. Riley puffed out air in frustration and crossed her arms. He smiled slightly at the sight of the girl. She looked like a little child who had just thrown a temper tantrum. He shook his head, and turned to leave. 

"Peter wait.." He turned back around and the grumpy looking girl. 

"What?" Riley took a deep breath. 

" As much as I really don't want to say this..and I mean _really really_..don't want to.. Thank you. You saved my life...again." 

" Hey.." He smiled. "Thats what I'm here for.." Riley smiled back at him.

"Well, I'm glad.." Their eyes locked. Peter felt a chill run up his spine. He looked away blushing a little. 

"Well, ya.." He rubbed his neck. "Anyway..." He cleared his throat changing the subject. "Stay in bed.. I don't want to see move!" He nodded as if agreeing with himself and once again turned to leave. Riley rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever you say.. _mother_.." Peter shot back around glaring. He let out a sigh though, when he say Riley fast asleep. He took one last glance, smiling, before exiting the hut. 

~*~ 

"RILEY!! WAKE UP!!" Riley's eyes flickered open slowly at the racket reached her ears. She lazily pulled the covers over her head blocking out the annoying sound. _Somebody needs to shoot that boy..._ Peter tapped his foot impatiently. " For the love of Neverland Riley, GET YOU'RE LAZY BUM UP!" In reply he got a groan. He pulled the covers off of her. She curled up a ball. 

"Go away.." she yawned sleepily.

"Ahhh! RILEY GET UP NO-" He was cut off as a pillow can soaring at him striking him directly in the face. "Ok...That it! You asked for it!" Peter Whistled loudly. Seconds later, a tiny ball of light zoomed in halting in front of him. "Tink..sick her!" Riley shot straight up at hearing the words. The pixie smiled evilly. Then, speed forward towards the wide eyed girl. Riley jumped out of bed. 

"No bad fairy! Stay! Halt, desist, cease, stop!" Tink made no intention to stop. "Oh crap.." Riley sprinted out of hut at top speed. "Peter! Tell her to stop! I'm up I'm up!! PETER!" He just chuckled. "PEEEETEERRRR!!!" He watched as the girl hurtled over any obstacle in her path, in the mad dash to get away from Tink. All he could do was laugh. Riley ran as fast as she could, but the pixie still seemed to be gaining on her. Suddenly, her eyes grew in panic. Straight ahead, the land cut off and there, a water fall began. There was no way around it. She would have to jump. She moaned. _Great..more water..._Taking one last look at the Fairy coming at her, She jumped. Screaming her lungs out, she watched as the water came closer and closer, till with a splash, she hit. Her head burst up out of the water. She breathed in deeply. She swam over to a near by rock and hoisted herself up. She clasped upon it, trying to get her racing heart back to normal speed. _If I wasn't sore enough from the day before.._ All of a sudden, besides her, she heard a "Ahem.." Riley turned her head in the direction of the voice. She glared at the boy happily floating besides her. 

"Now that you're up..why don't we start practicing sword fighting again. hmm..come on!" He clapped her on the shoulder. "What are you waiting for!? Come on!" She just looked at him. He smiled, then, flew off. Riley moaned. _I foresee much pain.._ With one last groan she managed to pull her self up and make her way back towards the clearing. 

~*~ 

__

Riley's sword drove down forcefully onto Peter's blade with a _clang_. Peter swaggered back a little. "HA! Weren't expecting that one were you Pan!? Booyah!!" He ignored the comment and continued to thrash his sword at the girl. Over and over again the blades hit scattering sparks. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Peter's sword swung around hitting Riley's sword so hard it knocked her to the ground. He smiled smugly. 

"Now how did you put it again..Oh yes! BOOYAH!!!" He started turning circles doing a victory dance. She smiled at the silly looking boy. 

"What are you celebrating!? I may be down, but I am far from beaten!" She quickly sprung to her feet grabbing her sword back up again. Riley had the perfect plan made up in her mind. Putting the plan into action she leapt forward. Unfortunately for her though, Peter had the same plan in mind and had acted a second sooner then her. He leapt forward, and swung around cutting off her attack and knocking her sword to the ground. With one kick of his leg, she was knocked to the ground just like her sword. Riley still refused to give up though, and once again grabbed her sword up. Suddenly a plan hit her. She smiled mischievously. "Oh ouch! Peter I think I twisted something..." He lowered his sword immediately. 

"Are you ok? Here let me help y-" He was cut off as the girl took the opportunity to place her hands on the ground and pushed her lower body upwards and swing her legs wildly around. Connecting with his shines, he lost his balance and fell hard to the ground. Riley chuckled. She then, moved besides him. 

"Ok..that was just mean!" She laughed. 

"Yes it was wasn't it.." She smiled. "But whether is was mean or not I think we can safely say I won this match!" 

"Oh really? Well, what if I say you haven't won yet...what if I suddenly did this!" He all of a sudden, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the ground. "See! Now I win!" He grinned widely. 

"Oh ya! Well take this!" Riley shot up and pushed him in the side so he rolled over onto his back. They both laughed happily as they repeated the pushing and pinning. Finally, after much rolling, Riley lay pinned exhausted on the ground. Peter on top of her. "Fine Fine! Can we just call it a tie!?" He looked up in thought.

"I suppose.." He smiled returning his eyes towards hers. Riley froze as his green eyes stared deep into her brown ones. She blushed and continued to stare unable to break eye contact. All that was going through her mind was _Oh my God..oh my God...Oh my God..._ and unknown to her, the same was running through Peters mind as his face got redder and redder too. Unable to take the burning of her face and heart any longer Riley spoke, "Peter we should be going.." The words snapped him to reality as he agreed and got up. He helped Riley up as well, before going to grab the swords lying on the ground. She felt like slapping herself._ You were so close stupid! Why did you ruin the moment! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! Augh! You HAVE to figure out a way to talk to him! NOW THINK STUPID!_

Peter, ten feet away, was having the same fight in his head. _You Should of done something idiot!! She was right there! You know you like her! Why didn't you make a move when you had the chance! Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!! AUGH!_ _You HAVE to talk to her! NOW GO YOU IDIOT! _Breathing in deeply to calm himself, he walked over to Riley. "Riley..do you wanna go on a walk?" She smiled sweetly. 

"I would love to." Peter let out a sigh of relief.

"Good..good..shall we?" He motioned his hand to go forward. She nodded.

~*~

They both walked side by side down the dirt paths. Each having the same battle raging on in their heads. 

Tell Him you care for him girl! Come on! Just say it! 

Tell Her how you feel! Do it! Spit it out! 

Peter shook his head. _Augh! Peter Pan doesn't fear anything! Now STOP being afraid over a girl! Tell Her! _He let out a sigh. 

" Riley," Peter started. Riley snapped out of her own thoughts to look up at him.

"Yes?" 

" I've been meaning to tell you something-" He stopped talking in hesitation.

" What?" Peter went on, " It that..well..umm.. I -" He was cut off when suddenly out of the trees came an arrow piercing through him. Peter fell back. " PETER!!" Riley rushed over to him in shock. She bent down over him to examine the wound. Peter tried to speak but, no words would come out. All he could do is peer down at the arrow piercing through his side and the blood running from it. Riley panicked. _Oh my God!! What do I do!? _She inhaled deeply to calm herself. " Peter don't move I'm going to pull the arrow out," she said as calmly as she could knowing she wasn't calm at all. She extend her hand over the arrow and pulled. It came out as Peter cried out in pain. She ripped off a section of her shirt and pressed it tightly to the wound. Seconds later, he fell unconscious. "Peter!? Peter!? Oh Please wake up!" She sat beside him shaking in fear. Peter was unconscious and _someone_ was out there.. Riley slowly pulled Peter's sword out from beside his waist. Standing up, she crept forward, sword in hand. 

"Wh-who is there?" No answer. Everything was dead silent. It made chills run up her spine. Her eyes scanned the area. Suddenly, from the corner of her eye she say a flash of movement. Turning her head sharply towards the flash, There, straight ahead she saw a pair of eyes staring dead at her from in the undergrowth. Riley let out a gasp of fright and jumped back a little. The eyes, whomever they belonged too, widened as they knew they had been spotted. Instantly, they disappeared from sight. She let out a small sigh of relief. Whomever it was she knew they were gone. Riley rushed back over to Peter. She kneeled down beside him. His face was drained of it's color, and he looked weak, but he was still breathing. She placed her hand gently on his cheek. He was cold. Ice cold. She rubbed her thumb against his cheek trying to put some warmth back into it. She whispered softly to him, "What do I do know.." Then it hit her. _Tink! If anyone can do anything it's her! _Reaching into his chest pocket she pulled out a grumpy looking pixie. The fairy's mood changed instantly though as she caught sight of Peter. 

"Tink.." She grabbed the fairy. " I- I know..you don't like me...and well...I don't like you..but for Peters sake you have to help me with him!" Tink nodded without argument and immediately began formulating a giant ball of pixie dust in her glowing hands. Once it was as big as a baseball, she threw it at him. The magical dust spread in every direction over Peter. Riley smiled as she watched the dust somehow soak into him, returning the color to his face. Tink let out a yawn exhausted. She then laid on the ground, curled up into a ball, and fell fast asleep. The loss of so much pixie dust must of taken a lot out of her. She let out sigh once more before turning her gaze back the Peter. He was also sleeping soundly, but his breathing had become more regular and placing her hand back on his cheek, she felt he had gotten some of his warmth back. Riley smiled slightly as she laid her back against a tree, keeping watch over Peter and Tink, and looking out in case the mystery shooters returned. 

~*~

*Deep in the Forest*

Two figures, draped in black, stood talking about there success. 

"Did you hit him?"

" I did." The taller of the two people grinned.

"Good...that'll make Crow happy." He paused for a moment. "You didn't kill him did you? Because you know we weren't suppose to kill him only injure him..it was just suppose to be a warning to ge-" The shorter one cut him off. 

"Yes! Yes! I know! Don't worry you little butt off! I didn't kill him!" The other nodded.

"Ok then.." They both started walking. 

"Hey..um..when I hit Pan..there was this..umm.. girl..with him." The tall one stopped in surprise. 

"Girl? What do you mean girl?" 

"You know..girl..female..women-" 

"I know what a girl is! I mean why was she with him!?" The boy shrugged his shoulders. 

"Beats me!" The tall one lowered his head thinking. 

"Are you sure it was a girl? Maybe you're just seeing things?" 

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW! IT WAS A GIRL!" His cheeks turned red in anger. 

"Geez! Fine! But even so..what does she matter to us?" The short boy shook his head in frustration. 

"Don't you see!? We have been doing everything we can think off to get Peter to listen to us! Now finally we got him! Now he will have to listen! But think, what if he goes back on his word? What are we to do then? THATS where this girl come in! If we kidnap this girl Peter will have to give us what we want if he ever wants to see her again! IT'S PERFECT!" The tall boy paced back and forth thinking it all through. 

"But what about Crow? Shouldn't we tell him about this plan?" 

"What and ruin the surprise?" The tall boy went back to pacing anxiously. The short one rolled his eyes. "Come on! Think of the reward we would get if we brought the girl back to him!" The tall boy smiled at the thought. 

"Ok..I'll do it..but if this fails I'm blaming you!" The other boy smiled widely. 

"Excellent! Now lets build a fire, it's getting dark. We will search for the girl in the morning." The boys nodded together and set out to get wood for the fire.

~*~

Peaking his eyes open, he quickly shut them again as the blazing sun shot at them. Raising a hand to block the sun, he opened them again. Peter let out a groan. He felt like a thousand white hot knifes had been plunged into him. He recalled the previous night in his head. _Me..and then..the arrow..and Riley!_ He Turned his head anxiously looking for the girl. _Riley! Where is Riley!? _Spotting her sleeping near a tree, he let out a sigh of relief. _She's ok.._ He tried to get up to go to her, but sat down quickly as a whirling dizziness started up in his head. He leaned his head on the tree again trying to clear his head once more. He stared at the girl across from him. Her eyes looked as if she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, and her skin was a pale color from panic and worry. Peter wished he could go to her and hold her in his arms. He watched as suddenly, he eyes flickered open. He smiled cheerfully at her. Catching sight of him she sprang to her feet running to him. 

"PETER!" She plopped down beside him. "You're awake!" 

"Yep! And as good as new!" He tried to get up again, but failed miserably. "Almost.." She beamed down at him. 

"Well I'm glad!" She hugged him excitedly. 

"OUCH!" She pulled back quickly flushing with embarrassment. 

" Er...sorry.." He rolled his eyes, while rubbing his side.

" I see you haven't given up your favorite hobbie..hurting me.." She glared at him. "Or your second favorite..glaring at me." She smirked at him. 

"And to think! I was worried about you! Won't make that mistake again!" 

"Aww..you were worried about me? I'm touched! I knew you liked me!" Riley snorted, then blushed a little. 

" Remind me again why I helped you?" 

" Cuz you like me!" 

" It was a rhetorical question!" _But if he only knew how right he was..._

"Thanks" Riley looked at him confused. 

"For what?" 

"Helping me of course!" 

"You mean saving you?" 

" No..I mean for helping me..I don't need saving!" _Riley rolled her eyes. What a thickheaded butt!_

"Whatever you say Peter..." He smiled for some reason only known to himself. Riley looked at him confused. 

"Hey Riley where is the arrow that hit me?" 

"Umm..I think somewhere beside you..y?" 

"No reason..can you get it for me please.." He smiled again. _Ok something's up..._

" Umm..ya..sure." she looked at him questionably, before leaning across him to pick the arrow up. She never made it to it though, because suddenly, half way across Peter leaned up and pressed his lips softly to hers. Riley froze, caught in the sweet kiss. He pulled back slowly, opening his eyes. He was grinning widely. Riley didn't move half in shock and half in the fact that if she moved this might not all be really happening. Everything was moving in slow motion in her mind. They suddenly, it all speed up again and came back at her hitting her smack in the head with Reality. _Oh..My..God..._ She pulled back quickly, stumbling. "Umm..What- I mean..whyda-" She couldn't get any words out straight. She backed up slowly from him. _Gotta think..gotta get out of here.._ " I- I umm..I really like you- WAIT! I mean- I really gotta love- I mean go..." She smacked herself in the head "I mean I gotta go.." She then ran off at top speed never looking behind her. The only thing she heard was Peter Behind her yelling for her to stop. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. Stopping by a towering tree, she slid down it breathing deeply. Her emotions were going in every which direction. It was Pandemonium. She didn't know what to think. She was bursting with joy and crouching in fear at the same time. Happiness won though, as she remembered the taste of his sweet lips. _Oh God please oh please let that have been real.._

~*~

Peter couldn't help grinning like an idiot as he shouted to Riley to come back. He had done it! He had actually done it! It was Amazing! No- there was no word great enough to describe the feeling! He reran the kiss over and over again in his head. He smiled once more, before leaning against the tree and falling asleep where the kiss could welcome him in his dreams. 

~*~

Riley lay lost in daydreams, leaning against the tree.She opened her eyes letting out a sigh. _I probably should be getting back..Before Peter gets worried.. But how can I go back! I can't look at him! I'll make a fool out of myself! Augh! Why is love so confusing! _She hesitantly got up. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap behind her. She swung around. Nothing was there. Something didn't feel right, but she shook the feeling off. Then, Without warning a hand shot over her mouth while another hand went around her waste. Riley screamed, but the hand muffled the sound. Abruptly, another masked person jumped down in front of her. The person smiled sinisterly. "Hello.." Pulling off the mask, she say that it was boy around her age maybe a little older. He continued, "I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience we are causing you, but you are greatly needed." _hmmm...doesn't that sound familiar. _Riley refused to be kidnapped again. She bit down hard on the persons hand that was over her mouth, causing his to release her yelling in pain. She started to run, but they other boy grabbed her wrist holding her. She struggled to get free. "HELP ME!" he yelled to the other boy. She watched as the boys hand came up high and started to come back down towards her. Riley Screamed, before everything was lost in blackness. 

~*~

A half a mile a way Peter shot awake as a piercing scream reached his ears. "RILEY!"

A/N: HOLY RED CRAYONS!!! ( umm..don't ask) THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN MY HISTORY!! Am I good er what? HAHA! (not funny, but thats ok.. : ) SO what did you think? EXCITING STUFF!! Not to mention a cliff hanger! Man I'm cruel! HAHA (also not funny..but still ok. : ) You know I probably entertain myself more then I do you guys! THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I LOVE GETTING THEM!! YOU ALL MAKE ME HAPPY! *gets all teary eyes* I love you all! *sniffles* THANK YOU!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATED IT! LET ME KNOW!! : ) -Meg


	18. Double Trouble

****

Chapter 18

Double trouble

The mind cast it's enchanting spell over the sleeping girl, making her dream of all the mystical emotions of love. She smiled sweetly at the thoughts that drifted through her mind. She dreamt of herself laughing merrily, holding on tight in Peter's arms as he spun her around. Finally, he stopped spinning and looked deeply into her eyes causing her to blush madly. She then snuggled closer into him. She could feel his chest rising up and down. It felt so real as the warmth of his body soaked into her. _So warm..this has to be real.. _He smiled again._ Just so warm..almost too warm..hang on..WAIT! _Riley shot her eyes open instantly. There, to her horror, was a pair of unfamiliar eyes that looked in as much shock as her, staring at her. Riley screamed in surprise just as the boy holding her did. He dropped her hard onto the ground. Both backed away from each other quickly still screaming in fright. She backed up till her back hit something hard. "Euff!" Moving her head upward, she saw above her a towering boy looking down at her with a scowl. She smiled artificially. He just grunted and grabbed her by the arm, hauling her to her feet, and dragging her violently over the other boy who was leaning on a tree trying not to hyperventilate. "You idiot! Why did you drop her! She could of gotten away!" 

"I'm sorry, but she scared the crap out of me! One minute she's sound a sleep the next she is wide awake screaming!" Riley eyes raged. 

" I scared the crap out of you!? WHAT ABOUT ME!? I'M THE ONE WHO WAS WALKING PEACEFULLY THROUGH THE FOREST, TILL OUT OF NOWHERE I GET ATTACKED AND WAKE UP TO SOME STRANGE BOY STARING AT ME!!! NOW SOMEBODY BETTER TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE AND WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT WILL ME BEFORE I GET _REALLY_ ANGRY!!!?" Riley breathed rapidly in and out. Both boys were crouched together in fear. The shorter of the two boys shot out quickly " My names Fairdi and were part of the secret clan lead by Crow called the Found we need you becas-" He was cut off as the taller boy slapped his hand over his mouth. 

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!!" He rolled his eyes. "GEEZ!" He then got up and walked over to Riley. 

"Why'd you stop him!? If I'm going to be a captive I should at least know why!?" she asked innocently. 

"You don't need to know anything _little girl_ till I say you do!" He inched in towards her, his face set firm. She glared back at him inching forward herself. Her face set in the same stubborn firmness as his. 

"**_Don't_** call me a _little girl_!" 

"Oh ya...what are you going to do about it.._little girl_.." she drew back a little thinking. _What will I do?_

" I'll...umm..I'll just...Poke you to death!" His face twisted as he snorted deep in his throat. 

"Ooo...I'm so scared.." Riley crossed her arms.

"You should be..now call me that ever again..you'll get it..got it!?" He backed up smiling. 

" Little girl.." Riley let out a sigh. 

"Ok... Your going down..." She then immediately shot towards him poking his sharply with her index finger repeatedly. 

"OUCH! GEEZ! OW! FAIRDI GET HER OFF OF ME!" Fairdi moved forward grabbing the girl and pulling her away from him. Riley smiled smugly while the boy rubbed his sore shoulders. 

"Told you.." He glared at her. 

" Demon from hell!" She smiled brightly. 

"I'll take that as a compliment." He glared harder and started to walk towards her. Riley stuck out her finger and made a hissing sound, making him immediately spring back away from her. "Thats what I thought..." He shook his head again.

"AUGH! THATS IT I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS! COME ON FAIRDI WE HAVE ORDERS!" He then walked up Riley and before she could protest, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. 

"PUT ME DOWN YOU POMPOUS PIG SNOT!! NOW!! Ooooooo...I HATE YOU!! AUGH!" 

*five minutes later*

After five minute of kicking and screaming, she had given up trying to get lose. She concluded he wasn't going to put her down. So..she had instead decided to pout and annoy him. Every three steps he took she made sure to give him a nice hard poke in the back. _One...two..three.. *poke* ..One..two..three...*poke* _He grunted or muttered out a curse each time. Riley snickered. _This will teach him never to pick me up again!_ She was preparing to poke him for probably the twentieth time, but before she could, he pulled her off his shoulder and made her face him. She saw his face was red with anger and frustration. He spoke sharply, "_WILL YOU STOP IT!"_ She rubbed her fingers on her chin thinking. 

" Umm..no."

"Well consider this! You poke me one more time and you will traveling the remainder of the trip unconscious!" Her eyes widened.

"Ok..fair enough!" He grinned sinisterly. 

"Good.." He then, picked her up and once again slung her over his shoulder. Riley cursed his under her breath. 

*Ten minutes later*

Riley lay over his shoulder bored. She let out a sigh. "Are we there yet?" 

"No." she counted to 30 in her mind.

"Are we there _now_?"

"No!"

"Ok...What about _now_?" 

"NO!" 

__

Now...are we there yet?" She felt his body shake with rage as if he were to explode.

" NO, WE ARE **NOT** THERE YET! NOW BE QUIET!" 

" Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID!"

"Why?" 

"BECAUSE I'M LEADER!

"Why?" 

"BE QUITE GIRL!" She smiled. _This is Fun! _

"Why?" 

" FAIRDI KNOCK HER OUT!" Riley's eye grew.

"No! No! I'll be good! I promise!" Fairdi stood, not knowing who to listen too. The tall boy waved his hand. 

"Augh! Just leave her alone..for now.." Fairdi nodded and went back to walking in silence. She let out a sigh of relief. 

"Sooo...boy..whats your name?" He grunted.

"Mexlee.." 

"Mexlee?..What kind of name is that? I mean come on? Mexlee? It sounds like something I would call my dog! You must of got made fun of a lot as a child.." She patted him sympathetically on the back. " But don't worry.. if you never need to talk I'm here for you.." He turned his head at her glaring. She ignored it and continued talking. "Soo..Mex..mind if I call you Mex? Where do you live?" Mexlee let out a sigh._ Might as well talk to her..plus it's preoccupying her from playing one of those stupid little games.._

" We live deep in the forest.." 

"Where's that?" 

" uh..in the forest.." 

"Where's the forest?" 

" In Neverland.." 

"Where's Neverland?" Mexlee was about to scream. _How many of these bloody annoying games does she know! _

" IN THE UNIVERSE! NOW SHUT UP!" She paused for a second. _Ah good...she stopped.._

"Where's the Universe?" _AUGH!! _  


" YOU ARE THIS CLOSE FROM BEING KNOCKED OUT!!" She let out a sigh. 

"Fine..Fine..I'll stop!" 

"Good!" 

"By the way...are we there yet?" Mexlee screamed out in frustration. 

"THATS IT!" He pulled her off his shoulder and knocked her hard in the head. He catch her as she started to fall to the ground unconscious. Riley lay in his arms, her head leaning on his chest. Mexlee took in a deep breath smiling. He turned to Fairdi. "Hey Fairdi! Listen! What do you hear?" Fairdi stood there for a second listening to everything around him. 

"I hear nothing.." 

"EXACTLY! NOTHING!!! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!" He giggled like a little girl as he jumped up and down excitedly. "JUST THINK! ALMOST TWO HOURS OF SILENCE!! COMPLETE SILENCE!! NO ANNOYING GIRL!!!" He laughed like a mad scientist. Then her continued on his way back to the Found camp, but this time with an extra spring in his step.

* About two hours later*

" OH MEXIE POO!!!" Mexlee grumbled. Riley had been up for fifteen minutes and was back to her If-I'm-being-kiddaped-I'm-going-to-make-the-best-of-it-by-annoying-the-hell-out-of-you mood. She clapped her hands together and whistled as if calling a dog. "Come on Mexlee..here boy.." She was standing next to Fairdi while Mexlee had walked ahead of the group trying to keep his distance from the girl. She whistle again. "Here boy..come on!" He let out a whine. _Why!? Why me!? I couldn't of just stuck to the original plan Noooooooo..that would be to easy! Get the girl she'll make this plan better!! WHY!? _He banged his head repeatedly on the tree. _Stupid! *bang* Ouch! Stupid! *bang* OUCH! AUGH DAMMIT!! DAMMIT DAMMIT!!! AUGH!!! _He took in a deep breath. _Breath Mexlee..breath..._ He tried to calm his nerves. "MEXLEE!!!" he winced as his name was called out. He turned and walked back down the path to Riley. She smiled wide as he came closer. " Aw..Good boy.." She patted his head. "Do you want to treat?" He glared in reply. 

"_What do you want!?" _He pronounced each word sharply. 

" Aww..don't be made..have a sense of humor! Geez! I was just wondering...firstly, are we there yet?" She quickly put her hands up blocking her face. "Please don't hurt me.." 

" _And?"_ Once she was sure he wasn't going to hurt her, she continued. 

"Secondly, I want to know why your taking me to where ever we are going.. And thirdly, I'm hungry." He let out I sigh. 

"We will be there is a minute or so, Crow will explain everything to you, and I don't care if your hungry or not." Riley's face went into a pout. 

"Well I do.." she mumbled out. They continued walking in silence until through the trees she spotted movement. 

Fairdi let out a sigh. "Ah...home.." He pushed the bushes aside revealing a camp. Wild looking boys moved in every direction carrying water buckets, wood, spears, and just about everything else. Little huts and tents were circling everything, each had a fire ring in front. Riley's mouth dropped open. 

"Wow..this is just like Girl Scout camp! Well...with out the Girl Scouts..." Fairdi looked at her confused. "Uh..nevermind.." Suddenly, Mexlee grabbed her arm, yanking her through the bushes and towards the little huts. Everybody around stopped what they were doing to stare at Fairdi, Mexlee, and the strange girl. Boys whispered to each other as they passed. Reaching a rather large tent, Mex shoved her in it. "Ouch!" she glared at him. He grinned at her pain. 

"Fairdi watch her while I get Crow!" He nodded. Riley put on a puppy dog face.

"Aww...Mexi poo your leaving! I thought you loved me!" He laughed insanely for a few seconds, then, his face went completely motionless and he left without a word. Her eye brow cocked as she whispered over to Fairdi, "Such a strange boy..."

A few moments later Mexlee cam back, but this time followed by a very tall, very muscular, boy around her age.. Everything from his wild, jet black hair, and dark brown eyes, to his strange back outfit with gold circlets around the arms and legs, somehow showed intimation. Riley backed up. "Wow.." Mexlee stepped forward. 

"Girl-" 

"My name is Riley!" 

"_Fine_.._Riley_..I would like to introduce you to Crow." Riley moved toward Crow, but Mex Jumped in the way blocking her. 

"Oooo get out of my way!" She pushed him to the ground, and continued over to Crow. Reaching him, she stuck out her hand. "Riley, nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand Hesitantly and shook hers. 

"Crow." 

" Yes..now..Crow..What do you want with me!?" He motioned for her to sit down. She did so, as he did the same beside her. 

" For many years now Peter and his lost boys, and me and the Found have been fighting. We have been fighting because well... if you look at Neverland.." He pulled out his dagger and in the dirt at their feet drew a small map of Neverland. "Now if split Neverland into three section.." He drew two line through the map. "This area belongs to the Indians.." He pointed to the first section. "And this section belongs to Peter." He pointed to the middle section. "And this section belongs to us.." He pointed to the last section. "That seems fair doesn't it?" Riley nodded her head in agreement. "Thats what we thought, but Pan obviously doesn't think it's fair, because he has been slowly moving onto our land. So we have gone to war with them!" 

"And shooting Peter was part of this war to get him to listen?" 

"Precisely.." 

"Have you tried just telling Peter that he has been taking over your territory?"

" Of course not! I'm not talking to some flying ninny!" Her eyes widened.

"So your saying he doesn't even know why your mad at him!?" 

"I guess so.." 

"GUYS ARE SUCH IDIOTS!!!! GEEZ!! HOW IS PETER SUPPOSE TO STOP INVADING YOUR TERRITORY IF HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HE'S DOING IT!?!?" _Geez! And here I though Peter was Thickheaded!!_

" We are not idiots! And I will not be mad a fool!" _hmm...were have I heard that before. _(A/N: *coughcoughHookcough*)He pointed his dagger at her. 

"Ok..ok...but where do I come in with all of this?" He put his dagger away and sat back down. 

"You are a hostage. If Peter doesn't get off our land in 24 hours he will never see you again!" 

"Oh and let me guess...he doesn't know he has 24 hours does he?" 

"No." Riley wiped her hand down her face in exasperation.

"Did you think of this plan yourself?" 

"No Mexlee did.." 

"Figures..the biggest idiot comes up with the plan!" Mexlee glared at her. Riley shook her head once more is frustration, before standing up. "Well...as much fun as listening to this was..I should be going..' She immediately grabbed her dagger from her side, holding it out at Crow. He laughed. Riley was confused. _What the heck is so funny!?_ She looked down at her dagger. Her eyes widened. It wasn't her dagger, but instead a stick. _This just keeps getting better and better!! _She turned to Mexlee. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAGGER!?" Smiling, Mexlee swung a shining dagger out in front off him. "Oooo...I hate you.." Turning back to Crow she saw he had his dagger out and was coming towards her. She put on a fake smile. " I..I gotta go.." She started to back away slowly till reaching the opening, where she then bolted out. 

Once again every boy around stopped what they were doing to watch the girl running past. Crow and Mexlee not far behind. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She ran for dear life screaming her lungs out. Crow yelled to all the boys. 

"CIRCLE HER!!! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" Hands few in every direction trying to grab her. She ran blindly, knocking hands away from her. Then suddenly, *Bam* She ran into something solid and hard. She groaned. She looked up at what she had run into. It was some kind of wall. _WHY THE HELL DO THEY HAVE A WALL IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!?!?_ She had bigger problems then that though, as she realized something.. she was trapped. She turned back around. There was a wall of Boys circling her, each with a pointy spear in hand. _Uh oh... _Panicking, she did the quickest thing that came to mind. Raising her hands and her foot into the air, she took up a karate stance. 

"Hoooowwwwaaa!" They backed up a little. " Come any closer and I shall unleash my evil wrath upon you!" It didn't seem to faze them though, as they all threw there spears towards her. Riley screamed dropping to the ground, as they spears soared over her landing in the wall. She got back up again. "Come on! Can't we just talk about this in a nice civilized manner!" In reply another spear came flying at her head. She ducked out of the way. "Or not.." Out of the crowd Crow moved out and towards her. He held his dagger out. "Ok..I surrender!" She raised her hands high in the air. He grinning maliciously.

"Smart move." He then, grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. "Fairdi!" Fairdi came forward. "Tie her up." He pulled out some rope and threw it to him. "Mexlee!" He also came forward. "You keep watch of her." Mexlee's mouth dropped open. 

" No please! Anyone but me! Crow come on I'm begging you-" 

" You will watch her! No arguments!" Mexlee groaned. 

"Yes sir.." Crow then walked off yelling for everyone to get back to work. Everyone followed behind him, leaving Fairdi, Mexlee, and Riley. She smiled. 

"Isn't this great Mexi!? _You_ get to watch _me_ _allll_ night!" He grunted in return. She turned to Fairdi. "So where am I staying?" He pointed over to a large pole standing in the middle of everything. Riley's eyes grew to the size of a baseball. "OHHH NO!!! NOT AGAIN!!!" She immediately turned around to run, but Mexlee blocked her. 

"What? Is little Riley scared of a pole?" She glared over at him. 

"You have nooooo idea.." Reaching the pole, he pushed her into it, while Fairdi tied her hands behind it. Riley growled the whole time. _Before I die..I vow I will chop down every pole in Neverland.._ Fairdi left and Mexlee seated himself on the ground next to her, glancing up at her every once in a while to make sure she was still there. She groaned. This was going to be a long night. _Please find me Peter..._

~*~

* Right after Riley screamed and was kidnapped*

Immediately after he had heard Riley scream, Peter had jumped up and ran to the sound. Nothing was there. He scanned the area. He saw her footsteps on the ground. _She was here.._ _but what happened?_ Thats when he noticed another pair of footsteps. He followed them around in a circle. _There was a struggle.._ He followed Riley's footsteps, but they stopped. Just vanished. Someone else's appeared though. Someone new. He understood. _They took her.. _Whoever "they" were though, was another story. Peter sat down. _Who would take her? _Was it the same people who had shot him with the arrow? _But I still don't know who did that either!! Think Pan Think! The Indians...no they wouldn't do anything..they are my friends..no use in even trying to blame the mermaids...umm..the Pirates? But they think me and Riley are dead...it wasn't them...then who is left!? Who? Come on think! Who!? _Peter suddenly looked up. _The Found. But why? It has to be them though! Augh! I have to at least check!_ He then flew off following the footprints down below, praying they would lead to the Found camp. 

Finally after an hour or so, Peter came to a camp. He smiled and landed in a tree. Looking around he searched for Riley. Suddenly, he smiled wider, there in the center of everything Riley was tied to a pole guarded by a boy. He had found her..but now it was time to rescue her.

*Present*

"Mexlee...." Riley started with a pout.

"What?" 

"My nose itches.." 

"So.." 

"IT ITCHES!!"

"Well what am I suppose to do about it!?" 

"Let me itch it, but as you may have noticed my hands are tied. Soo could you please until one hand." He snorted.

"How stupid do you think I am!?"

"rea-" He cut her off. 

"**Don't** answer that!" 

"Please Mexlee! It really itches!!!" She sounded like a child who had to go to the bathroom really bad. He let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Then I'll itch it for you.." 

"NO WAY! I'm not letting you touch me!! Just let me go for a second!!! Please!!! I won't do anything I promise!!!" He mumbled something to himself. 

"Fine..but make it quick!" He then untied one of her hands. She was itching her nose when suddenly, she catch a flash of moment about ten feet behind Mexlee. Looking up she saw nothing, but a big boulder. _I swear I saw something.._ She glanced back at the boulder, but this time something was there. Her eyes widened. _PETER!_ She watched him smile and wave. Mexlee looked at her face and saw her eyes widen. "What?" He turned around to look behind him. Peter ducked down behind the boulder again. "What are you looking at?" He looked back at her again. 

"Umm..nothing!" She smiled innocently as Peter peaked up behind the boulder again. Mexlee turned back around again, missing sighting Peter by seconds. He rolled his eyes, deciding she was just trying to play with his mind. 

"Are you done itching your nose yet!?" She didn't answer though, she was to busy watching Peter sneak up behind him. "Well!?" She still didn't reply. "What are you looking at!?" He started to turn around again, but Riley grabbed the side of his face with her free hand, forcing his face back around.

"NO! Umm..I mean..Mexlee.." She shot Peter a will-you-hurry-up-look. Peter was right behind Mexlee. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" He was about to turn around again, when Riley suddenly pulled him forward kissing him. Mexlee pulled back. "What the-" He didn't get to finish his sentence though, because Peter punched his square in the back of his head. He fell to the ground unconscious. Riley stood there frozen. 

"Did I just do what I think I did...ewww...." She wiped her mouth off like it was a disease that had touched it. "That was disgusting! Gross .. Gross .. Gross!!!" Peter smiled and untied her other hand. Riley jumped forward hugging him. "Peter! I knew you would find me!" Realizing what she was doing she pulled back quickly. " I mean..*cough* it's good to see you.." He smiled. 

"Ya you too.. Are you alright? They didn't hurt you or anything...but then again considering it's you..I probably should be more worried about you hurting them." She glared at him, before smiling. She then reached down to Mexlee and pulled her dagger from his seethe."So..do you know why they took you?" 

"Oh ya..they are mad at you." 

"Me!? What did I do!?"

"You took over there land." 

"Oh..well why didn't they tell me?" 

"Because.." a voice started, but not Riley's voice. Riley and Peter turned to see Crow standing in front of them. Peter pulled out his sword, swinging her behind him. 

"Because why?" 

"Because Pan..you already knew what you were doing." 

"No I didn't!" 

"Well how am I suppose to know that!?" 

" You will just have to believe me!" 

"Ha! Believe you!? Why don't I just kill you instead and end this all now!" Peter raised his sword. Riley jumped in between them. 

"Come on guys! Just apologize and make a compromise! It's not that difficult!" Peter grabbed her arm. 

"Riley get out of the way!" She shook his hand off. 

"No! Not till you promise not to fight!" 

"Move Riley!" She walked to Peter and pulled his second sword out of it's seethe. Then pulled her own dagger out. 

"I'll fight you both if I have to!"

"Riley, please move! You know I can't fight you!" 

"Then put your sword away! You too Crow!" Peter let out a sigh. 

"Fine.." He put his sword away, then motioned to Crow. "Lets talk." Riley smiled and lowered the dagger and the sword. Crow on the other hand still stood with his sword outstretched. 

"Crow come on!" He didn't move. His eyes just stood fixed on Peter glaring till suddenly, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious. "huh?" Riley looked back up to see Fairdi standing there. "Fairdi?" He smiled. "What-I mean What? Why?" 

" Crow is a little stubborn sometimes, so I'll make a compromise with you. You stay off our border line.. we will leave you alone, We stay off of yours.. you leave us alone. Deal?" Peter nodded then smiled. 

"Deal!" The two boys shook hands. Suddenly, Riley heard a moan behind her. She swung around with a squeak. Mexlee lay on the ground rubbing his head. He opened his eyes slowly.

"MEXLEE! YOUR AWAKE!!" She held her arms open waiting for an embrace. 

Catching sight of her, he let out a scream and jumped up and away from her. He ran and hid behind Fairdi. She ran over to him, but he ran from her again screaming. "Mexi poo!? Whats wrong?" She smiled sweetly, but he continued to run and scream. Riley chuckled and walked back over to Peter. He looked at Mexlee strangely then back at Riley. 

"What did you do to him?" 

" Oh nothing...he is just a little shy.." She smiled innocently. Fairdi laughed, then walked up to Riley. 

"Riley I can actually say I'm sorta glad you were kidnapped, because if you weren't you would never have ended this war." He shook her hand. 

'Thanks...I think..." 

" I'm glad to have met you and Peter, hopefully we will meet again sometime." 

"Same here-" Mexlee suddenly, ran past them screaming. She shook her head and continued. " I have a question though, what are you going to do about Crow?" 

"Ah..don't worry I'll take care of him!" She smiled. 

"Ok then..bye Fairdi!" 

"Bye!" She turned to Mexlee. 

"BYE MEXLEE!" In reply he screamed louder and jumped into a bush. She grinned then turned to Peter, "Come on lets go.." Peter nodded then grabbed her hand and they both flew off waving goodbye. 

(A/N: I have a feeling that was a little hard to understand who was talking, but I did it the only way I could think of.. : / So if you want it changed email me and tell me how you think I should fix it. Thanks!) 

~*~

Flying high over Neverland, Peter looked over at Riley. "Riley..do you think It would be alright if we went back to the lost boys?" She looked over at him smiling. 

"Of course its ok!" Peter grinned. 

"Thanks."

After flying for awhile, Peters and the lost boys hideout came into view. They landed softly in the center of all the trees. Peter rushed forward. "Lost boys!! I"m back!!!" Everything was silent. "Lost boys?" He flew up to each tree house and peaked inside. Nothing. He landed back down beside Riley. "Where are they?" 

" I can answer that." An all to familiar voice spoke up behind them. Riley and Peter Swung around. Their eyes widening. "There at the same place your going too..." The figure laughed evilly. Suddenly, all around them, figures covered in the blackness of the night came down surrounding them. They were trapped. The figures moved in grabbing Riley and Peter tying them up and gagging them. Both struggled, but were helpless. "Take them to the ship with the others." Laughing maliciously once more Captain James Hook stepped out of the shadows. Murder in his eyes. 

A/N: Ooooo...not good...I hope they'll be alright...*cough* er...sorry...got a little caught up in the story... BUT anyway...You like? I had the best time writing this chapter! Especially the Riley/Mexlee parts...poor boy I think I made Riley traumatize him for life! I had a lot of fun annoying him though! It's really easy to write about people annoying other people when you are good at annoying people yourself! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!! HEY! GUESS WHAT!!??! When I was writing this I thought of an AWESOME sequel for this story!!! It will be soooo COOL!!! I hope... I can't wait to finish this one so I can start on the next one!!! Woohoo!! I have to think of an end to this one still!! It's going to be difficult cuz I don't have anything really planned yet..I have little bits, but I don't know how I should put it all together...hmmm...I do know that the next chapter will prob be the last chapter. That is, until the sequel of course. ANYWAY, THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS!!! *Blows kisses* if you don't want a kiss THEN TO BAD CUZ YOUR GETTING ONE!!! MWAHAHA!!! ^_^ THANK YOU THANK YOU!! Geez look at all the rambling I did...I'm really good at rambling..^_^ hehe.. ok..welll PLEASE REVIEW and have an awesome day or night or whatever time it is when you read this..if you read this..but you would have to read this to read that, but then again- OK I'm shutting' up now!!!! Bye!! -Meg~!


	19. The endor is it?

Chapter 19

The end..or is it?

Riley and Peter were pushed hard onto the ground of the ships wooden floor. Both could only wince in pain, for they were both bond and gagged. Without warning, both were violently pulled up to there feet, then, shoved through a small doorway. Once again their bodies connected with the floor. Two pirates hovered over the two teens. Reaching down, both Riley and Peter's bonds were cut, and their gags were removed. The pirates then left the tiny, dark, room, slamming the door behind them. Riley listened as the sound of a metal lock linked itself together on the other side. She turned her head to face Peter. His face seemed to have a mix of emotions plastered on it. Shock, rage, frustration, confusion, and even a little spark of curiosity shone through his eyes. "Peter?" Every emotion left his face as he turned to Riley. " What's going to happen to us?" He put on a reassuring smile knowing what she was thinking. 

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." She smiled slightly. 

"Promise?"

"Promise." 

"One more thing.." 

"What?" Now was a better time then ever to ask, considering they were probably going to die soon anyway. She took a deep breath.

"Why did you kiss me?" Peter pulled back a little, taken back by the question. His face tuned red. 

" I thought that was obvious.." He trailed off his face turning a brighter shade of red. 

" Are you saying you like me Peter Pan?" He fiddled with his fingers, looking to the ground, blushing and mumbling. 

" Maybe...sorta..I guess..ya." He suddenly got very defensive. "BUT _why_ did you _let_ me kiss you!?" She drew back.

"Me?.." She felt awkward trying to think of an answer. "Well, you caught me off guard." She blushed madly. Peter cocked his eyebrow at her, knowing she was lying.

"Really?" Is that so?" She crossed her arms and raised her chin in a dignified way.

"Yes." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! Rye, I know for a fact if you really didn't want me kissing you, you would have pushed me back and inflicted some kind of pain on me!" Riley sat their silent. He had caught her there. _OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE GIRL!! TELL THE DUMB BOY YOU LIKE HIM!_

"Well.." _TELL HIM!!!_ "You see..." She mumbled out quickly, "IthinkIloveyou.." 

"What? I didn't catch that.." She growled speaking sharply through her teeth. 

" _I said I think I love you_.." Peter smiled.

" What? Speak louder?" 

" I SAID I FRICKEN LOVE YOU ALRIGHT!!!!" He beamed down at her. She glared at him. 

"That wasn't so hard to say now was it?" She scowled. 

" I hate you.." 

"But you just said you loved me?" 

"Well...you know what.. I lied!" 

"Did not!" 

"PETER I SAID I DON'T LOVE YOU THEREFOR GOD DAMMIT I DON-" She was cut off as he leaned in quickly kissing her playfully on the lips. She was frozen is spot again, her legs felt like jelly, threatening to give out from under her. He pulled back.

"Do you ever shut up?" Snapping out of it, her shock turned to anger.

"WILL YOU STOP CATCHING ME OFF GAURD LI-" He kissed her again. Her limbs went to mush. He pulled back, smiling an I-know-I'm-totally-making-you-fall-head-over-heals-for-me-cuz-I'm-just-that-good smile. She glared harder. "ALRIGHT THATS IT! I-" He did it once again. She glared white-hot daggers his way. "PET-" She was cut off, but not by Peter, but by herself as she pulled her lips forward locking with his perfectly. She pulled away. "HA! Got you first!" She grinned an you-may-be-good-but-I'm-better grin. She expected him to be mad, but he simple stared at her smiling. She couldn't help the grin slowly moving onto her own lips. They both then moved towards each other. Riley placed her hand on his warm cheek, while his rested on hers. He tilted her chin upward and for the fourth time, they brought their soft lips together. Their mouths moved apart, but there heads stayed close. Riley took in a breath. " Wow.." He grinned broadly. 

"So..Maybe..we should get working on a plan to escape." They broke apart. 

"Ya..plan..right.Got any ideas?" He shook his head, and sank to the ground thinking. Riley paced the small room fiddling with her hair, deep in thought. 

~*~

"GOT IT!" Riley sprang up. Peter got up also, and walked over to listen. "Ok..It's like this..when that door opens I'm guessing it will be some pirates coming to get us to lead us to our death right?" He nodded his head in agreement. "Ya, well, when they come in they will probably tie us up and lead us out onto the ship deck.. won't they?" He once again nodded. "Alright then, this is where the plan starts. When the pirates are leading us out there, I will suddenly fall to the ground, pretending to faint. They will come to see what's wrong with me leaving an opening for you to make a move. You will do your thing, get free, and find the lost boys! The pirates will see you running and start to go after you, leaving an opening for me! I will do what I have to get free and.well..we will figure the rest out when the time comes! It's perfect!" Peter looked at her his face a little uneasy. 

"Good plan, but it has a lot of assuming and hoping in it.." Frustration claimed her. 

"Well I haven't seen you come up with anything better!!" He shrugged his shoulders, and lowered his head in deep thought. He stayed like that for a few moments, before nodding his head once again, and standing up. Riley looked at him curiously. "So.is it the plan?" He took a few seconds before answering. Which made her a little suspicious for some reason. I wish I knew what is going through his head. 

"Ya..it's the plan." She cast one more suspicious glance his way before sinking down the wall to wait for the door to open. 

~*~

Five minutes later the _clink_ of the lock on the other side of the door was heard. They both sprang from their seats on the floor. Riley took a deep breath and glanced over at Peter. She gave him a nod that clearly started Get ready. In rely he walked up to her, placed his hand on her should, gave her a quick comforting smile, and then continued on his way towards the door. It seemed to take hours before finally with one last _Clink_ the ancient door creaked open. Appearing in the doorway, was a red headed pirate whose arms hung at his side like an ape from the bulging muscles weighing them down. He took a few more steps through the doorway, shaking the ground like an earthquake as he did so. Riley gulped. The ape-man opened his mouth to speak, but before he could make a sound, Peter swiftly moved forward punching the man square in the jaw. The pirate's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground with a _thud_. Peter smiled proudly at himself. Riley just stood there stuck between awe and confusion. She let out a sigh.

"Ok.What the heck happened to the plan!?" Peter suddenly grabbed her hand. 

"New plan! Run!" He pulled her across the floor and over the gigantic unconscious ape-man. The sunlight blinded them making them skid to a stop as the reached the ship deck. Riley looked in every direction, but all she could see was the blinding white light. She grabbed a tight hold on Peter's sleeve. She could tell by his wriggling that he was having as much trouble seeing as she was. She closed her eyes tight, waiting for the light to go away. Finally, she could see the shade of light on her closed eye lids dimming. She opened her eyes, but immediately wished she hadn't. Surrounding them, was at least two dozen pirates each resembling the ape-man whom lye on the ground unconscious. _This is like a remake of Plant of the apes!! Oh no! What are we going to do!? What are we going to d-_ Her thoughts were cut off as Peter suddenly whispered in her ear. 

"Any suggestions for escaping would be nice.." Speaking through her teeth she replied.

"_I don't know what to do! I had a plan, but noooooo that was jut to simple to follow!"_ He replied to her speaking through his teeth as well.

" _That's not why I didn't follow it_!" 

"_Then please tell WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW IT!?!"_

"I..I..forgot it." Her eyes widened.

"FORGOT IT!?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE A 2 SECOND MEMORY SPAN!?"

"Well I'm soooory, but if you hadn't had made the stupid plan so confusing I might have followed it!" She ground her teeth together in frustration.

" A GOAT WOULD BE MORE HELP THEN YOU!" He glared over at her. 

"FINE! THEN FIND YOURSELF ONE! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" All of a sudden, he took flight, rising high in the air. Riley eyes widened.

"PETER!? YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" He didn't listen. Just then, she noticed something above him. 

"AUGH! GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID ASS! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" He ignored her and flew higher. Riley growled. _Fine! If he won't listen, it's not my fault! He'll just have to figure it out himself!_ She glared up at him one more time before returning her attention to the pack of dirty, slobbering, greasy hair pirates heading her way. Suddenly, panic started to sink in. She was weaponless and up against twenty-four savage pirates. The odds were not in her favor. _Oh crap.._ There was nothing she could do. She rose her hands up in surrender. 

It seemed as if hundreds of pairs of hands grabbed Riley forcing her to the ground. Her face smacked against the hard wood, making her cry out in pain. The cry became louder as suddenly, a foot slammed down on her back digging itself in. Her fists clenched tight, trying to release the pain and not break down, letting her emotions control her. She had to get free. _But how? Think_! Then an idea hit her. _Use what Peter taught you._ She took a deep breath. Here it goes... With every ounce of strength she had, Riley flipped herself over onto her back, knocking the foot off in the process. Then, Placing her feet up in the air, she rolled her body over again. Her feet connecting with anything in her path. Sure enough, her foot met a pirates jaw making it crack. She smiled. _Maybe Pan **was** good for something..._ She pulled herself up ready to run, but soon found she couldn't. She was again surrounded. She groaned, as she was once again grabbed and had her hand tied behind her. Riley let out a sigh. _I wonder what happened to Peter?_ Her question was answered as all of a sudden, behind her, the sound of a struggle was heard. Seconds later, he came into view besides her. His face red with frustration and his hands also tied behind his back. He turned to Riley glaring. 

"Did you forget to mention something to me!?" She smiled smugly. 

"Hey! It's not my fault! I told you to come back! You were the one being to much of an ass to listen!" 

" Well, maybe I would have listened if you had told me there was a huge net above me!!" 

"SO I forgot a few minor details! Geez! Picky, picky!" He continued to stare at her with hate. "Oh quite being such a big baby! You're the one that left!"

" Ya, because you said I should be replaced by a goat!" Riley let out a sigh. 

"Look I'm sorry, I was wrong.." Peter smiled. "A goat wouldn't be more help then you.. it would be just as useless as you!" His smile turned into a frown and he scowled at her. The pirates just looked back and forth for the girl to the boy unsure of what to do about the bickering. The two stared at each other in complete loathe. Then, did the opposite, by refusing to look at each other. Riley did catch Peter's eye once and quickly mouthed a word over to him that to him looked awfully like the word _Goat._ He opened him mouth to reply to her, but stopped as suddenly, a ways in front of him the cabin door burst open. Standing there smiling maliciously, was Captain James Hook. 

~*~ 

The Captain looked almost giddy as he made his way through the cabin door, followed by the plump Mr. Smee. Catching sight of Peter and Riley, his already huge grin, widened. "Ah Excellent! You're just the people I wanted to see!" Riley moved her glare from Peter to Hook. 

"And why is that?" She spoke sarcastically obviously not it the mood to deal with anyone cheery at the moment. Hook waved his finger back and forth in front of her face. 

"Tsk tsk ..Somebody as an attitude problem!" She wasn't amused.

"Bite me." He ignored the comment. 

"The reason I brought you out her my dear, is because I wanted to show you my new..hmm..well, lets just call it a gift.." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small round object. It resembled a marble. Just then, besides her, Peter let out a gasp in shock, his eyes growing wide. She looked at him curiously, before returning her gaze to Hook. He grinned evilly. "That's right Pan. The Eye of Neverland." Peter's eyes looked like they would pop out if they opened any wider. Riley was still in the dark. What is it? Hook obviously saw the look of confusion on her face because he turned to Peter.

"Why don't you enlighten your little friend Peter." Pan turned to Riley.

" The Eye of Neverland..It-It's the key to Neverland.." He was to stunned to get any words out, but he somehow managed to continue explaining. "The eye has ten different little buttons on the side of it, and if pushed together, form a code.. that opens one of the light doors. There are four different light doors and each do a different thing. One, will open the gates of Neverland and pull People into Neverland. Another, will take people from Neverland and throw them onto earth.. your world. The next, will close the gates of Neverland and will never again let people come or go from it. And the last.." He paused for a moment. "Will destroy Neverland and everything on it." Peter turned to Hook. "But it's impossible no one knows the codes except the fairies."

" Your absolutely right Pan, but it just so happens I have myself a fairy." He grinned sinisterly, and pulled a tiny glass vile out of his coat. Inside, lye a distressed looking Fairy, but not just any fairy, it was Tinkerbell. Peter's mouth dropped open. 

"TINK!" He rushed forward to grab the vile, but Hook pulled it back before he could reach it. Riley just stood there, trying to take it all in and make sense of it.

"But-but I don't understand! I thought no one could understand her except Peter?" Hook shook his head.

"My dear, It's a fairy, they have other ways of spilling information." He looked to Peter. "Here take her. I've gotten all I need." He tossed the tiny vile to the side, Peter only managing to catch it barely with a dive. He popped the cork out of the top and lay the pixie in his hand gently. Her glow was dim and her strength diminished. He looked from Tink to Hook, rage running through his veins. 

"What did you do to her!?" 

" I did nothing except get information from her. I'm afraid the reason she looks so terrible is that it seems the guilt is eating her up." He laughed. Riley was still confused. It didn't make sense! She turned to Hook. 

"But how did you catch her? How did you even know we were alive from the cave?" 

" Simple! My men and me spotted your little fairy friend rushing through the trees and followed her. She led us right to your hide out Peter. There, we caught her and the lost boys. We asked Miss bell kindly why she was in such a hurry, but she refused to tell us. After threatening a few lost boys though, she explained that she was with you and the girl. So I knew you were alive and would be back soon enough." 

"But how did you get the eye?"

"You see, while we were waiting for you to return, I asked Miss Bell where the eye was, but once again she refused to tell me! So I made a deal with her. She tells me where the eye is and I promised I wouldn't hurt you when you got back." 

"Well if your planing to kill us then you aren't keeping your promise.

"That's were your wrong. You see, I won't have to hurt you. Know that I have the eye, it will do the killing of you and Neverland for me! He laughed evilly again. 

Peter suddenly stood up. "No!" He rushed toward Hook, but was stopped as a pirate grabbed him. He whipped himself in every direction fighting to escape, making the guy hold onto him whip around as well knocking into another pirate. It was like dominoes. Each pirate hit each other knocking each other back. Riley let out a gasp for she happened to be inline along with the two blokes holding onto her. It wouldn't be long before she would be a domino herself. Riley closed her eyes moaning. _This is going to hurt._.. The pirate holding her was suddenly bumped, losing his balance, and falling to the floor pulling her along. She screamed as her feet flew up in the air while the rest of her hit the ground. Her feet swung around wildly in the air, hitting Hook in the stomach, making his body jerk. She watched as he screamed out in rage as something tiny and round flew from his hand. The Eye. Riley and Hook watched as if in slow motion the Eye rose into the air and then slowly started to make its way back down. They both rushed forward to catch it, but both missed and watched as the eye landing somewhere in the pool of pirates laying on the ground. _Oh no..he just lost a tiny world altering marble that could destroy life as we know it!! This is **not** good.._ Riley got up, she had to find Peter and quick. She searched frantically around. Spotting the boy near the edge of the ship fighting off a couple of pirates, she rushed forward yelling out his name. "PETER!! PETER!! PE-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as without warning , a arm shot out at her knocking her back against a door. The wind was knocked out her. She started to move away from the door when suddenly, there was a big creak, and the door fell in through the door frame taking her with it. "Ahhhhh!" she landed hard on the floor, moaning. Looking up at her surroundings, she let out another scream. Eyes, dozens of pairs of eyes, all stared down at her. Springing up instantly, she clutching her heart. She looked closer at them all. They were all boys, familiar looking boys. Wait a second.. "LOST BOYS!" I found them! They all just stared at her, making her uncomfortable, until one finally spoke. 

"I know you! You're that girl, that dressed like a guy!" The boys all shook their heads in agreement remembering. "YA!" another one spoke up, " You were are prisoner!!" Riley backed up slowly. She smiled artificially.

" Prisoner? That was along time ago, you can't possibly still think that I'm your prisoner!?" She laughed nervously. "Right?" The first one that spoke shook his head. 

"Well..I guess your right.." Riley let out a sigh in relief. " Know I guess it's been long enough we could just kill you." Her mouth dropped to the floor. 

"KILLL ME!? Noooo!! I came to save you! You can't kill me!!" They ignored her and rushed towards her. She panicked. _Ok.. time to run!_ She shot off back to the main deck with a line of lost boys following close behind. "PEEEEEEEETTTEEERRR!!!" Peter shot his head around and he heard his name called and a girl rush by. 

"Riley?" He watched as she ran around the ship followed by, "Lost boys?" He finished off the pirate attacking him, then, ran off after Riley and the Lost boys. It was Chaos. Complete chaos. Pirates were in every direction, while Riley was running around the ship screaming her lungs out, followed by dozens of lost boys. Peter, who was chasing after them all, while Tink lye in his chest pocket, and Hook crawling on the ground searching for the eye in the whole mess. Then there was the Eye, the bloody Eye, the start of everything, lost in the crowd. It couldn't get any worse, or could it? 

~*~

Riley had had enough. After the sixth trip around the blasted ship, she was starting to get tired. Spotting an abandoned sword lying on the ground, she swooped it up as she ran by. Sliding to a stop, she spun around, holding the blade out in front of her. The lost boys seeing the sword coming closer to them skidded to a stop also. Riley grinned. "Alright, listen up!! I am NOT your prisoner, Peter and I are friends.." She stopped thinking for a second. "Sorta.." she twisted her head confused. "I don't know..BUT anyway, like I was saying, We came to save you, so I'll make a deal with you, you don't hurt me I won't hurt you! Ok? SO STOP TRYING TO FRICKIN KILL ME!!!" They all stared at her with fright, before shaking there heads up and down scared to see what the crazy girl would do if they didn't stop. She smiled. "Good!" She opened her mouth to speak again, but closed it as suddenly a frantic looking boy in green tights made his way through the pack of lost boys yelling out, "STOP!!! STOP!!!" He hurled himself in front of Riley. 

"STOP! DON'T HURT HER!" Riley shook her head. 

"Pet-" He cut her off. 

"DON'T TOUCH HER SHE IS ON OUR SIDE!" she growled. 

"PETER THEY KN-" He did it again. Her eyes flamed. 

" SHE IS HELPING US! SHE-" He was cut off as she suddenly pushed him to the ground. Riley glared down at him. 

"Peter! I already told them it's all right! Geez!" He sat up. Shaking his head.

"Well why didn't you say so!?" She drew a hand down her face in frustration. There isn't a word great enough to describe his stupidity! 

"Why are you here anyway!? I thought you were mad at me!!" He looked up at her curiously.

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?" Riley stared at him in disbelief. 

"Your saying you don't reme- wait, you know what..nevermind..I don't wanna know! I just don't wanna know!" She walked to the edge of the ship holding her head. Peter stared at her, smiling. _Does she honestly believe I forgot about the goat already!? How much of a bloody idiot does she think I am!?_ He chuckled. _It sure is fun making her frustrated!_ He stood up. 

"Rye come on! We got to get the Eye back for Hook!" She turned around from leaning over the edge of the ship. 

"You mean we have to _find_ the Eye?" Peter looked at her confused. 

"No..get it _back_. Why? What are you saying?" 

"Peter! Hook dropped the Eye!" His eyes grew. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DROPPED IT!?!?" Riley drew back a little at his outburst.

"I mean it was in his hand and it fell out onto the flo-" He stopped her.

"I KNOW WHAT IT- I MEAN- HOW? WELL- I- THIS IS HORRIBLE!!" He couldn't seem to get anything out right. Riley grabbed his shoulders shaking him. 

"Peter! CHILL! It's not the end of the world! We will find it!" He shook his head violently side to side. 

"NO..no Riley, you don't understand! If anyone steps on it or knocks it..it -it could open any light door! IF someone knocks it, It could destroy Neverland ISTANTLY!!! WE HAVE TO FIND IT AND QUICKLY!!" He grabbed her shoulders shaking her each word he said in, "DO-YOU-GET-IT!?!?" Riley looked at him wide eyed. 

"Ohh..ok..so this isn't good?" Peter pulled her in close to his face. 

"No..no it's not!" She gulped. He looked like her would spring at the next thing that moved tearing it to pieces. She plucked his iron clamped fingers off her shirt.

"O-ok, then lets go find it!" He nodded his head in agreement then, turned to the Lost boys. 

`Lost boys listen up, look for the Eye, and if you find it, pick it up very carefully. Do not touch the little buttons on the side! Bring it directly to me! Got it?" They all nodded in sync. "Good, now go!" They all ran off looking down at there feet. Peter then, turned to Riley. "Now, where did it land?" She grabbed his hand leading him to the spot it landed. 

~*~

Captain Hook let out a strand of curses. He was crawling on the ground, his hands had been stepped on at least a dozen times, and he still hand not found The Eye of Neverland! Suddenly, someone bumped into him. He swung around, and found himself staring straight into the eyes of a teenage girl. Riley gasped. "Uh oh.." She turned to crawl away, but Hook wouldn't let her go that easily. He grabbed her foot. "Let go you codfish!" She jammed her foot backward into his face making him scream out in pain. 

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" He went to grab her leg again, when off in the distance a voice yelled out, "I FOUND IT!!" Riley and Hook snapped their heads up. Standing near the edge of the ship stood a short lost boy who had his hand held high in the air, clutching a marble sized ball. "The Eye.." they said it together like it was a chant. Immediately, the two shot up to go get to the Eye, fighting each other back in the process. Riley hit Hook hard in the stomach and rushed forward, but Hook recovered quickly and grabbed her arm swinging her backwards. She fell to the ground, but kept hold of his arm, making him fall to the ground as well. Both stared up to look for the lost boy. They saw his run forward. " I'VE GOT IT PETER!! I'VE GOT IT!!" Peter popped his head up from the crowd. 

"SLIGHTLY!! OVER HERE!! BRING IT TO ME!!" The boy nodded and headed in Peter's direction. "HERE PET-" He was cut off as a hand grabbed his foot pulling him to the ground. Peter, Riley, and Hook watched in horror as the Eye once again rose high into the air. Slightly looked down at his hands where the eye had been seconds before. "Woops.." As the Eye started to descend, the three watched as two pirates jumped up into the air at the same time, reaching out for it. The Eye went right through their hands and they slammed their heads together, then, fell back unconscious. Peter rushed forward. It couldn't get lost again! Peter dived to the ground, catching the Eye seconds before it hit. He smiled. Yes! I got it! He stood up. "RILEY I HAVE IT!!" RILEY -oof!" Something hard hit him in the dead center of his back, making him jerk forward, and once again the Eye took flight. Peter pounded his fist on the floor. "NO!" He yelled over to Riley. "CATCH IT RYE!!" She looked up in the air uneasily. _How the Hell am I suppose to catch something that damn small! I can't even catch a kickball and those things are bigger then my head!!_ She moaned. _Oh crap.._ The Eye was coming closer and closer to her. _Come on Rye you can do this!! You HAVE to do this!!_ She raised her hands into the air. _Come on, come on, come on!!_ It was seconds from her hand. _I'm going to get it! I'm GOING TO!_ It was about to land into her hand when without warning, Hook ran forward ramming into her making her fly off to the side. The Eye now lye tightly in his palm. He laughed sinisterly. 

"IT'S MINE!!! IT'S FINALLY FINE!! IT'S-" His Happiness suddenly turned to dismay as the Eye slipped out of his sweaty fingers landing hard on the ground next to Riley. Everything went silent. It had hit the ground. No one echoed a word. The only sound heard was the deep breathing of Riley as she stared blankly at the Eye of Neverland that lye next to her face. She leaned in closer to it. She never noticed it before, but the Eye almost resembled space. Little stars shinning brighter then the sun revolved around the purple-blue atmosphere. It was like a little universe. Riley gently picked it up. No one moved towards her they just simply stared. The closer she looked at it the brighter the whole Eye got. Suddenly, the stars started to spin around faster, and the faster they got the brighter everything got. As they spun faster and faster white light started to admit from the Eye. It was making her dizzy. It was getting Brighter and brighter so bright she had to look away. Out in the crowd, Peter's eyes got wide. _Oh no..it's happening_. He quickly sprang up. 

"RILEY!! THROW IT!! THE LIGHT DOOR, IT OPEN!! THROW IT!!" The voice sounded distant to her though, and she couldn't understand it. 

"What? Peter? I can't understand you!" All of a sudden, the Eye rose out of her hand, hovering above it. She stared in wonder. _What's happening?_ She reached her hand out to touch the hovering ball, but before she could, the Eye burst out a ray of White light throwing her backwards. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she stared up at it in disbelief. Suddenly, it hit her. _Oh my God..it opened.._ She quickly pushed herself to her feet and tried to run, but found she couldn't. She couldn't even move. She was locked in place. Riley watched in terror as a hand made of light burst from the Eye moving towards her. She tried to scream, but no sound would come out. The hand wrapped around her body, making her glow. It felt like a thousand hands where grabbing her squeezing the life out of her. A tear ran down her cheek. The pain was crushing her. The light hand gave a jerk and pulled away, feeling as if it had taken her insides with it. The pain was gone, but it was replaced by a feeling of nothingness. There was no pain, because there was nothing left to feel pain. She fell to her knees. _Is this what it feels like to die?_

~*~

Peter watched in fright as Riley sank to her knees and slowly start to fall the rest of the way. He ran forward landing down besides her prepared to catch her. She fell back into his arms, but then surprisingly, through them. Peter stared in awe. He tried to cup her cheek, but once again his hand went right through. Her body shown a transparent light. "Rye? Riley?" He saw the tear stain running down her cheek. It looked so real, but yet when he moved to wipe it away he couldn't. He felt a tear run down his own cheek. "Riley?" He watched as she flickered her eyes open. 

"Peter?" She raised her hand to touch his cheek. He was prepared for it to go straight through, but it didn't. He felt her warm hand rest on his cheek. Breathing deeply, he half smiled. She looked at him curiously. "Peter are you crying?" She smiled weekly. I thought Peter Pan never cried?" He was about to answer, but suddenly, the Eye Started up and the stars started to spin again, but this time, in the opposite direction. White light shot out in every direction, and once again the ghostly hand emerged heading for Riley. His eyes widened. 

"No!" The hand wrapped its fingers around her slim waist, pulling her towards the Eye. Riley tried to pull away, but was trapped. 

"Peter! Help!" He knew he could do nothing, it was taking her back to Earth. He watched as her skin flickered like a broken t.v. from color to black and white. He held her cheek speaking quickly, knowing not that much time was left.. 

"Riley! I swear I _will_ see you again." He then leaned in kissing her passionately on the lips, till there were no more lips to kiss and she disappeared with the white light into the Eye of Neverland. The eye landed with a _clank_ onto the wooden ship deck. Peter fell to his knees, shutting his eyes. _I will find her..even if it's the last thing I do.._

~*~

Riley screamed as she was shot from the light and landed on something soft. She took a deep breath, Shooting up. "Peter!? Peter!?" She looked around, cocking her head to the side in confusion. _Everything looks so familiar..I-I know this place.._ Riley slid of the bed knocking her stuffed animal to the floor. _Wait a second.. Her_ stuffed animal. This was _her_ stuffed animal, and _her_ bed, in _her_ room! She was home! She ran out her bedroom door, looking in the hallway. Her mom was still lying on the floor unconscious. _But how?_ She ran back to her room looking at the calendar tacked on the wall. March 26, 2002.._the same day.._ The day she was kidnapped and taken to Neverland. Riley fell on her bed with disbelief. She recalled everything that had recently happened.. _Lost boys..Pirates..the Eye..Peter..the promise.._ He promised he would return, and he would. She let out a sigh, hugging her pillow. _He'll come back. I know he will.._ She closed her eyes, Hoping, wishing, praying, that he would be there with the coming of the New Days Sun.

A/N: The end? OF COURSE NOT!!! Those two crazy kids will be back! Ok, this is how it's going to work. Or should I say could work. To make everything easier for me, I could keep everything together. So The next chapter ( chapter 20 I think..) Will be the start of the 2nd part of the story, the sequel. I'll change the summary and the Title, but I'll make it so you still know where to go! Or..I could just start the 2nd part as a totally different story with it's own thingy..hmm..I don't know..what do you think I should do? Either way though, the next bit I right will be the start of the next part! YEAH! : ) Soo what did you think of this chapter? I know it had a horrible ending and it's a bit out there, but I think it worked ok. At least I hope it did. : / It will all work great together for the sequel though! I have some AWESOME ideas! I think it will be very funny! : ) I did notice something about this chapter though, no one seems to be able to finish a sentence in it. Lol, freaky! Well, ANYWAY, THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY MUCH!! YOU REVIEWERS ARE THE BEST!! *bows down to reviewers* LOVE YOU ALL!! : ) Well, I better get crackin' on the next part! Let me know what you think about the whole keep it together or separate it thing please!!! Bye Bye and Thank again Reviewers!!! 

P.S. I know there is like a million grammar mistakes in here, so if you see any I would greatly appreciate it if you would point them out. Thanks! Grammar was never my strong point..hmm..which makes me wonder why I even bother trying to write stories.. hmm.. : ) 

P.S.S I know I said I prob wouldn't put anything out for a while cuz of my computer, but.. thanks to my GENIUS sister ( take it in now cuz you'll never here those words out of my mouth _ever_ again!) : ) she gave me an awesome idea of how to upload!! AND IT ACUALLY WORKS!!! I KNOW!!! So you won't have to wait forever now! YEAH!! : ) So I'll have the next part out soon! By the way thank you to all of you who understood my situation at hand and excepting it. ( wow that sounded very professional..cool.) : ) ANYWAY, Thanks I appreciate it! Well, I'll stop talking now. Bye bye!!!


End file.
